Unkown Wizard
by EwokMeow
Summary: Ash Ketchum makes a hard decision between attending Hogwarts and becoming only a part time Trainer and a part time Wizard. Does his decision ultimately lead him to a web of lies? And Ash Ketchum's father?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first ever crossover I have written. I hope everyone likes it and, please, any criticism or raves are definitely welcome!**

It had been a year since Ash Ketchum embarked on his journey on becoming a PokeMon trainer. Pikachu on his shoulder and his two friends Misty and Brock walking beside him. They had just arrived at Sunny City; where they stayed for the night at the PokeMon Center; they had a bite to eat and hurt PokeMon of the three trainers were rightfully healed.

"It's nearly my eleventh birthday!" Ash said excitedly as Pikachu jumped off of his shoulder onto the table in front of him to look up at him.

"Your birthday!" Misty exclaimed with an edge of annoyance in her voice. "You didn't say anything Ash! What are we supposed to even get you?!"

Brock just looked from Misty to Ash with his mouth agape; he softly nodded to show his agreement with Misty."

"Pika!" Pikachu looked angrily into Ash's eyes, crossed its arms, closing its eyes and turning head away. Then a second later, slightly turned its' head with one eye looking at Ash waiting for a response.

"Well….er…well" Ash's hand went to the back of his head, setting his hat forward just above his eyes. "I guess I should've said something earlier."

Misty had an indignant look on her face as Brock contorted his face; Pikachu turned towards Ash with eyes fully opened then decided to jump on Ash's head.

"Pikachu!" Ash said, as Pikachu jumped on the bill of his hat and knocking it off, Pikachu somehow managed to jump onto Ash's shoulder hanging onto his vest and pulling its self-up.

"Stupid Ash! And to think you still owe me a bike!"

Ash ignored this putting his hat backwards on his head.

"Come on, Misty, it's almost his birthday. Don't go fretting about your stupid bike now!"

"You weren't even there, Brock, when he ruined my bike!"

"I had to help Pikachu!" Ash said, banging his hands down on the table.

"Chu" Pikachu said calmly on his shoulder.

"hmmph. Alright Ash what do you want for your birthday anyways?"

"Well, I don't know tomorrow is my birthday and I just want to be a Pokemon Master!"

The group suddenly quieted down, Nurse Joy bade the group goodnight, whom was trying to ignore the arguing group just a few minutes before.

Ash, Misty, and Brock fell asleep almost immediately after Nurse Joy bade them good-night. The morning had come, sunshine beaming through the windows of the Pokemon Center.

"Well good morning!" Nurse Joy said brightly, with her eyes closed and a smile spread brightly across her face; she had held her hands together at her waist.

Suddenly a Pidgeotto came to the doors of the Center, a letter in its' beak. Nurse Joy went rushing over and the sliding glass doors opened letting in the Pidgeotto, who immediately flew over to Ash; alighting on his shoulder dropping the letter in front of him.

The envelope read:  
Ash Ketchum

PokeMon Center of Sun City.

He turned over the envelope in his hands, a red wax sealed the envelope; an impression in the wax showed a lion, a snake, a honey badger, and a raven surrounding an "H"

Ash opened the letter, his heart started to beat a little faster in his chest.

"I wonder that it is." Ash said with an edge of nervousness in his voice.

Pikachu stared intently down at the envelope from Ash's shoulder, while Misty and Brock just stared at him, seemingly not being able to say anything.

Ash opened the letter pulling out a piece of parchment:

The top of the parchment had the same crest printed much larger than on the red wax, enclosing the letter, underneath the crest a banner said: DRACO DORMIENS NUNQUAM TITILANDUS.

Ash's eyes shot further down the parchment, reading fervently for several minutes in complete silence. He read it over and over again:

Dear Mr. Ketchum,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl (or Pidgeotto) by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Ash read this aloud for everyone to hear.

A moment's of silence was broken by Brock:

"What? And who?"

"Minerva McGonagall from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Ash said his heart thumping in his chest, he thought it was going to beat right out of his ribcage, since it was beating so hard.

"I'm a wizard?" Ash said quietly. "I've heard of these before they're people who can do all loads of magic."

"I've heard of them too" said Misty, she was staring at Ash with her eyes wide open.

"I guess we haven't any magic in our blood." She boasted.

Ash didn't say anything, the letter held in his hands, the parchment quivered as his hands shook.

"I will. I. I'd really actually like to try this school out but I want to become a Pokemon Master, too!"

"Well, it is May you still have time to give your answer." Brock said suddenly.

"I'd have to put my training as a trainer part time. I know they'll have holidays and summer will probably be off; I could dedicate my time towards my training as a PokeMon Master towards that time."

Silence once again filled the room.

"I think you should go!" the silence was broken by Nurse Joy, the lot looked around, all three with their mouths gaping open.

"Pikachu! Pika! Chu! Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"It's where my parents met. My father was a Ravenclaw and my mother a Slytherin."

"A what?" Ash's face contorted with confusion.

Pikachu had jumped off of Ash's shoulder picking up the envelope and pulling a piece of parchment out and handing it to Ash who was paying more attention to Nurse Joy.

"PIKACHU!" screamed Pikachu waving the piece of parchment in Ash's face

"That must be the enclosed list of what you need." Said Brock staring at it.

Ash took the parchment and read the letter:

First-year students will require:

◾Uniform ◾Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

◾One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

◾One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

◾One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

◾Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.

◾Books ◾The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

◾A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

◾Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

◾A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

◾One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

◾Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

◾Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

◾The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

◾Other Equipment ◾1 Wand

◾1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

◾1 set of glass or crystal phials

◾1 telescope

◾1 set of brass scales

◾Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.

◾PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

Ash read this silently then aloud, when he finished, he put it down and wondered aloud if he could bring Pikachu. An electric rat since he didn't some close at heart with either of the said animals, at least not as of now.

"You should ask when you send Pidgeotto back to the school if you're allowed to bring a rat." Misty said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I think Dumbledore will allow you to bring Pikachu. I've seen first years bring other animals other than the listed ones." Nurse Joy said walking towards the table where they were sitting.

"You mean you went too!" blurted Brock.

"Well, yes, I'm a pure blood."

"A what?" Misty said at once.

"A pure blood. One whose parents both are of magical decent. My father was a wizard, as I've said and my mother a witch."

"So don't they have jobs in the magical world." Asked Ash.

"Well yes, and well, I cannot tell you any sort of my job other than I am just Nurse Joy." She smiled at them and then walked off.

Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu just looked at each other and Brock shrugged his shoulders.

"Well Ash. I think you should go and if you, for some reason, cannot take Pikachu then we'll watch him. Right, Brock."

"Huh? Oh yeah." Brock was staring off into the direction of where Nurse Joy had disappeared off to.

"Well, where do I get all of this stuff then? It doesn't say where to get all of my supplies."

"More questions to send back with Pidgeotto." Said Misty. "Well then, I think the sooner the better. Here." She had found a piece of parchment a quill and an ink bottle lying next to her elbow on the table.

"Where did that come from?" Ash said in a high stunned voice.

Brock wasn't paying a bit of attention, still staring off into the void of where ever Nurse Joy had gone. He hadn't heard a word of conversation from either of his two friends.

"I don't know. It just appeared there. Well, write will you!" she demanded.

Ash said nothing else, but wrote on the piece of parchment:

Dear Minerva McGonagall,

I accept this invitation to attend Hogwarts.

But I don't know where I'd purchase all of my supplies and how I'd pay for it even and how I would get to this place to purchase my supplies then getting to the school. I am not too well informed on all this at the moment. Hope you send back an answer soon.

Sincerely, Ash Ketchum.

Ash gave it to Pidgeotto expecting it to take it with its' beak, but instead held out its' leg.

"I guess you tie it." Said Misty.

Pikachu hand Ash a piece of string and Ash tied his letter to Pidgeotto's leg.  
"Just get my letter to Minerva McGonagall at Hogwarts, Pidgeotto." Ash said scratching his ear subconsciously. Pidgeotto flew off at once skimming Brock's head.

"Did you send a letter or something? " Brock asked, starting suddenly and directly at Ash.

"Well, yes, apparently you hadn't heard our conversation. Well it's time to just wait for a reply.

Brock grimaced at the word of Ash saying he hadn't heard a word he or Misty had exchanged.

"Wonder how long it'll take for a reply." Misty inquired " I guess we could stay here for a couple days and leave if Pidgeotto doesn't return."

The three and Pikachu made arrangements with Nurse Joy, who appeared without them noticing, she was much delighted to have them kept in her company for a couple more days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Please do enjoy this second installment! I couldn't stop writing it all.**

Ash awakes to sun shining in his eyes, blinking rapidly he stretches out his arms, as Brock is heard snoring softly. Misty is sitting at the table as Nurse Joy tends to the PokeMon in her current care, then realizes Ash is now awake, asks if either him or Misty want something quick to eat.

"Bacon and eggs?" Nurse Joy asks looking at them both.

"Yes, please!" Ash says getting up and nudging Brock in the ribs. Brock awakes with a start, glares at Ash, turns over pulling the sleeping bag over his shoulders.

"Guess he doesn't want any food." Misty says staring at the lump of a sleeping bag that is Brock.

"Well, I'll make enough for all three of you," Nurse Joy chides in

"But where do you even make the food?" Ash asked inquiringly

Another question Nurse Joy avoids, she goes in the back and in a matter of five minutes the smell of bacon wafts through the center. A sudden rustling noise is heard, a couple of thuds, and a groan; a look over in Brock's direction shows both Ash and Misty a struggling Brock stuck in his sleeping bag attempting and finally succeeding in getting out of it.

"I smell bacon and food!" Brock says excitedly.

"Pika?" Pikachu who had been on the seat next to Ash, stares at Brock then up at Ash who just stares at Brock, trying not to laugh.

Brock struts over to the table and sits down next to Misty, shortly after, Nurse Joy arrives with three plates putting them down in front of each.

"You're awake" Nurse Joy inquires smiling at Brock. "I thought you'd wake up so I made enough food for all three of you."

Brock turns red "Oh. Well. Thank you pretty lady." Still red in the face, turns his head down to his food picking up the fork to start eating.

Misty just rolls her eyes as she puts eggs into her mouth.

"I wonder if Pidgeotto…." Ash's question is cut off by a distant rumbling sound, getting closer by the minute, the lot look around. "What's that? Ash seemed to forget his initial question.

"It's coming from outside." Misty says.

The group hesitates then stands up almost at once, Ash picks up Pikachu holding it against his chest they walk out the sliding glass doors. A giant motorcycle lands on the grass in front of them; a giant man with long shaggy black hair and a beard covering most of his face with the exception of his eyes disembarks the motorcycle. He looks down at the group, standing there, staring up at him. Eyes wide. Behind the group, Nurse Joy comes running out of the PokeMon Center, she gives a loud and long squeal of happiness.

"Oh Hagrid!" She runs up to the man, throwing her arms around his middle "Hagrid! I've missed you so!"

"Ah, Joy, one of the best Beaters I've 'ver seen! 'Ow ye been? Still playing a bit of Quidditch?"

A downtrodden look rises on Nurse Joy's face, "No, I haven't flown in a long awhile."

"Well, ye ought to train some more and play. " Said Hagrid then looking at Ash "Ye must be Ash Ketchum!"

Ash's eyes widen, he nearly chokes on his own spit. Hagrid just beams down at Ash his eyes sparkling right down at Ash.

"How did you know my name, sir" Ash asks.

"Ye been described as kid with fluffy black hair, wearin' a red an' white hat. I figure it is ye" Hagrid explains softly.

"Are you from Hogwarts?"  
Hagrid nods his head at Ash, while Misty and Brock just continue to stare at him. Misty looks sideways at Ash.

"Ask about your letter." She says, out the corner of her mouth.

"Did Minverva McGonagall receive my letter?" Ash looks hopefully up at Hagrid.

"O' Course" Hagrid replies "Is why I'm here. I'm supposed to take ye to Diagon Alley and help get ye train ticket to school." Hagrid sees the look on Ash's face and takes it as confusion. "Diagon Alley is where all supplies com' from. Firs' we got to go to Gringott's so ye can buy everythin' Takin' ye to Gringott's won't be an' issue. As I'll be takin' tw' of ya"

"Two? Not just Ash?" Nurse Joy asks Hagrid scratching her head."

"Nope, I 'ave Harry Potter too."

"Har….Harry. Harry. Potter?!" Nurse Joy sputters.

"Yep."

"Who's Harry Potter?" Brock asked to no one in particular.

"The boy-who-lived and killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Oh Ash! You get to go to school with Harry Potter. It makes me want to go back to Hogwarts this instant!" Nurse Joy can't contain herself, she squeals in excitement.

Ash is taken aback and instead of asking, he best decides he'll find out who this boy, named Harry Potter, Nurse Joy is so excited about.

Hagrid doesn't seem too afraid that the Muggles will be saying much about his arrival on a giant motorcycle, as he mounts it and beams down at Ash.

"Don' be sayin' much about me." Hagrid addresses Brock and Misty.

"We won't" they say at the same time.

"Er. Hagrid? Can I take Pikachu with me to school?" Ash asks holding Pikachu up at arm's length.

"O' course. Pikachu isn't a cat, owl, or toad but ye can take it." Hagrid smiles down at Ash "Well, we best be leavin' now. Ye friends be fine; I know they will. I can see it in their faces, strong and able."

Ash runs over to Brock and Misty hugging them fervently. "I guess this is good-bye for now." Misty bursts into tears.

"Oh Ash! Do be careful on your journey"

"Yes, be careful" Brock says holding back tears.

Ash walks over to Hagrid and mounts the bike right behind him storing Pikachu in his backpack, which he has switched to the front of him.

"Well, hol' on tight" Hagrid says

Ash leans in a little closer towards Hagrid careful not to squish Pikachu between himself and the massive form of Hagrid directly in front of him. The motorcycle roars to life, rumbling and shaking; Ash's heart leaps out of his chest as the rough vibration courses through his body, taking off his hat and stuffing it beside Pikachu; he takes a look down at his little yellow friend. Pikachu's mouth opens, but nothing comes out, they just look at one another for a few more seconds. Ash smiles down and it and without him even knowing they're in the air. Ash looks back down and realizes a bubble had been surrounding the immediate area where he and Hagrid had been standing just moments before. The wind whips through Ash's hair, he holds on a little tighter to the man wearing the brown jacket, his long hair occasionally whipping him in the face. Suddenly, they land down soft as can be. Hagrid looks back at Ash

"This is it. The Leaky Cauldron, it's a famous place." Hagrid tells Ash.

Ash sees the small dank building, it looks like a pub, the two dismount the bike as Hagrid takes the lead. Opening the door of The Leaky Cauldron, a burst of mixed happy chatter hits their ears, Ash takes Pikachu out of his backpack holding it against his chest. As they push past through the fairly crowded pub, Hagrid comes up to the bar.

"Ello Tom. Ash be needing a room."

Tom looks at Ash, his eyes widen slightly, as he sees Pikachu. Pikachu tilts its' head sideways looking at Tom.  
"Pika" Pikachu smiles at Tom, who decides to ignore the fact that a yellow chubby rat just spoke. Tom grabs a key for Ash that has the number 9 on it.

"He be stayin here awhile, though, Tom. I hope ye don't mind it."

"Oh no" Tom says with a smile.

By this time, a boy with round glasses and unruly black hair walks through the pub

"Hagrid!" the boy shouts.

"Why it's Harry." Hagrid says.

Ash turns in the direction of where Hagrid is staring and smiling. Finally the boy draws to the side of Hagrid, smiling at Ash briefly and looking down at Pikachu.

"Hagrid! You came back quickly."

"Yes. Harry, this is Ash Ketchum and his rat Pikachu; I told him he'd be jus' fine with a rat for his pet. I'll be taking ye lot into Diagon Alley within the week. I hope both of ye get acquainted in the meantime. Ash, this is the famous Harry Potter."

Harry smiles at Ash, whose eyes shift quickly to his lighting scar. Harry tries to put down his bangs, which won't stay put instead bounces right up. Eventually, he doesn't care too much about it.

"Harry, Ash has the room righ' across from yours. Go on, show him where to go."

"Well, by Hagrid!" Harry says "See you sooner than later."

Harry looks at Ash and tells him to come follow him. Ash follows him up a creaky wooden staircase, the hallway is ill lit but oddly seems very cozy despite the lack of light. Finally, Harry comes to a stop just a few doors down the hallway and stops at his room's door.

"Well, you're right across from me. Number 9, as I can see on your key….well, I guess we should call it a night. Maybe go down for some tea in the morning and get to know one another a little better." Harry smiles at Ash.

"Yeah, some night's sleep ought to be good." Ash says, still holding Pikachu close to his chest.

Ash lets himself into his room, a small room with just a bed and a table and chair. He puts Pikachu down on the bed placing his backpack on the table. He lays down on the bed, patting the bed, where Pikachu lays down. Within a matter of seconds Ash is fast asleep with Pikachu crawling on his chest and falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Quite a handful of words are of JK Rowling's doings, not mine, I do not claim this amazing woman's words. I do not own them, they fit my story._

Ash awoke with a soft tapping on his door, he arose from his bed as Pikachu opened its eyes and jumped on his shoulder. The tapping continued until he answered the door; the boy with glasses and the lighting scar, the boy known as Harry Potter. A second of discretion stretched the silence, Harry smiled at Ash while approvingly nodding at Pikachu.

"Come down for a cup of tea and breakfast? Hagrid is going to be taking us to go shopping at Diagon Alley."

"Sure. Alright Pikachu, let's go."

"Pika!"

Harry leads Ash down into The Leaky Cauldron, Sam cleaning a glass, smiles at them as they approach the bar counter. A few patrons linger around the pub; much more serene this morning than last night. They order two plates of bacon and eggs and two cups of tea.

"Hagrid told me he'll pay for you two's breakfast and tea when he comes back, so don't worry about paying me for this round" Sam tells them, as he delivers their food to a table a few feet from the bar.

"Thank you, Sam." Harry smiles at him then turns his attention to Ash, who's already had a start on his eggs as Sam walks back to tend to his bar.

They eat in an awkward languid silence, eating slowly, Pikachu is on the table gazing up at Harry. Harry tries to ignore Pikachu staring at him, but steals a couple of glances at the really creature he isn't quite sure is a normal rat or not. Pikachu cannot and will not stop staring at Harry, just standing there on the table, blinking at Harry. After ten minutes, Ash is finishing up his last piece of bacon Harry had already finished up his plate picking up his tea cup taking a sip. The tea cup at his face, he gives a wan smile at Pikachu then averting his eyes to Ash.

"How did you sleep?" Harry breaks the awkward silence this seems to be a cue for Pikachu to waddle back to Ash and jump up on his shoulder.

"Pretty well, actually." Ash responds picking up his cup of tea. "I must've fallen asleep shortly after you left me in my room because the next thing I remember is waking up to you knocking on my door."

"You were wearing that hat yesterday. Do you. What does it mean?"

"Oh." Ash takes off his white and red white, turning the front towards his face then putting it back onto his head. "I got this hat from the PokeMon League Expo convention. I sent in millions of postcards just to obtain this hat. I seldom am without it. My friend Misty said she tried to win one by sending in a post card. I have the feeling she only sent in one or two; just wasn't millions like I did." Ash gives a chuckle and a smile.

"What exactly are PokeMon?" Harry asks.

"Well, Pikachu is a PokeMon. I actually got it because I had overslept on the day I turned ten and was supposed to go over to Professor Oak's and chose my PokeMon. Squirtle, Charmander, and Bulbasaur where gone to the other trainers that had gotten there before me. Professor Oak said he had one other PokeMon and he pushed this button, out came a Poke Ball. He said it was a Pikachu; I wasn't too keen on what a Pikachu was just yet. I automatically said I would take it and he gave me a warning which I kind of ignored. I though Pikachu was so cute and I picked it up then it must've been mad or scared because it electrocuted the both of us. Out front, I had discovered was a small group cheering me on because when I had arrived Gary, who's actually Professor Oak's grandson, had this huge group cheering him on. He's my biggest rival and was very arrogant and is whenever I'm around him. I say I am not afraid of toil! The group for me was a few of my fans and family and best of all my Mom. She embarrassed me a little, though, but she gave me my backpack and got me on my way. Well, what about you, Harry? Your parents and all?"

Harry's heart breaks, a small sign of sadness brushes his face, then he smiles a sudden urge to tell someone about his life. Seemingly someone who genuinely cares unlike the Vernon and Pertunia Dursley, whose son used him as a punching back for years on end.

"Well, my parents died when I was just a baby. My aunt and uncle told me they had died in a car crash, but I kept having these dreams where I'd just see flashes of green light. I didn't know what they meant and I didn't dare ask my aunt or uncle. They didn't like me too much, when I was a baby, I ended up on their door step and they took me in. Though, I lived under the stairs in a cupboard. They fed me a little and let me out twice a day to go to the bathroom. Otherwise, I was just in the cupboard most of the time. Then there's Dudley, he's porky and fat and they take real good care of him. I remember I had gone to the zoo with him, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Pertunia and Dudley's friend Piers. We were looking at the reptilians and there was this snake that as sleeping. Dudley didn't like that so much he tapped on its' enclosure window, I told him to stop. Suddenly it sat up and said thanks to me. Dudley pushed me and I fell onto the hard floor; I got mad and suddenly the glass disappeared. He nearly fell in so he and Piers screamed. The snake got free and gave thanks to me. Uncle Vernon gave me a stern talking to and told me to go back into my cupboard. Oh, I forgot, before the zoo, I had made breakfast for everyone and was told to go get the mail that had just come through the slot. I was looking through it in hopes of one would be for me. Usually I never got any mail because I had no friends at school since Dudley had chased any potential friend away. No one wanted to even risk talking to me because of him. So I got this letter that said: Harry Potter Number 4 Privet Cupboard Under the Stairs. I thought it were strange so I took the mail and gave the rest to my uncle. I tried to open my letter but Dudley shouted that I had one and Uncle Vernon ripped it from my hands and looked on the back of the letter then opened it He and Pertunia read it and they just gave me this look and went into the kitchen without a word even to Dudley. The rest of the letters, Uncle Vernon ripped apart or threw in the fire. I even stepped on his face once I was trying to sneak a letter but he slept in front of the door. He even boarded up the mail slot because the letters wouldn't stop coming. Then, thousands of owls came and on Sunday mail came broke free of the board on the slot and through the fireplace chimney. He rushed everyone one and we ended up in this cabin in the middle of the ocean. At midnight, when July 31 struck, it was my birthday and this huge man came and knocked down the door. It was Hagrid, my aunt and uncle came down from upstairs and Dudley woke up with a start on the couch. I then found out what really happened to my parents, they were killed by a Dark Wizard. They hadn't died in a car crash…."

Ash was listening intently to Harry's long dragged out story, when suddenly Hagrid had appeared. Pikachu seemed to have fallen asleep somewhere along the way of Harry's story telling. Hagrid smiled at them.

"Well, bes' we get yer stuff now."

He led Harry and Ash through the back door of The Leaky Cauldron this door just lead them to a small cobble stoned courtyard and a dustbin sat against the wall. Hagrid took out a wand looking stick and tapped, from the side of the dustbin three up and two across. Suddenly the wall tilled open and both Harry and Ash gasped, their mouths opening and eyes widening. The scene in front of them showed millions of people, wizard and witches, people much like them crowed in Diagon Alley.

"Welcome Harry, Ash, ter Diagon Alley, boys."

They walked through the crowd, people automatically parted with the massive form of Hagrid, Harry and Ash had to keep up before the crowd closed in on them blocking their way.

"This is where you buy your quills." Hagrid pointed to a shop off to their right "and next to it yeh robes."

Neither of them could see the names of the stores for they were walking rather quickly, Hagrid walking at his normal pace, they had to stride twice to one of his. Shop windows displayed books, one even displayed something with the likes of eel eyes and bat spleens in barrels. One shop they passed had owls outside in cages and some outside of cages. They passed a broom shop with a huge group of children in front of its display window.

"Wow! The Nimbus 2000!" They heard a boy exclaim as they passed the shop.

Harry trotted to keep pace at the side of Hagrid

"Hagrid." Hagrid looks down at Harry. "Either of us haven't the money to buy all of this."

"Well, we're headin' off to Gringotts Bank right now. No place safer other than maybe Hogwarts."

Harry just nodded and fell back with Ash and Pikachu, he shrugged and smiled at Pikachu.

Ash had gained some strange looks from passerby because of Pikachu on his shoulder. They walked on, finally they arrived to the north side of Diagon Alley, where Gringotts stood. It was massive in form, almost intimidating. The façade is white, rounding at the front engraved on the curve is Gringotts Bank above it seems to be a patio with one patio stacked above that one. They walk under between the white round pillars, through the doors.

They walked up a set of stairs, two goblin guards flanked either side of the doors, dressed in scarlet red and gold uniforms. Hagrid doesn't gives a nod at the two guards, but the two boys grimace at each other. Pikachu buries its face in Ash's neck, they walk the through the burnished bronze doors. Behind these doors leads to silver doors, a message is engraved on:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Like I said Harry, and I'll tell you this Ash. Yer'd ought to be mad to even try and rob this. Those standing out front are goblins. This place is run by goblins."

"Well, I'm not mad enough…." Ash's voice trailed off as they entered through the silver doors; it lead them into a huge foyer made of marble. A double beautiful chandelier hung own from the high ceiling, the foyer lead to a long hall like with the same chandeliers hanging from the ceiling down the hall. On either side were high counters, goblins sitting on high stools measuring out money, stamping parchment, and writing on ledgers their hooked noses deep in their work. They weren't paying a bit of attention to the calm yet alerted faces of two younger boys in front of them. Hagrid was looking straight ahead and told them not to look at them, keep their eyes straight ahead. Pikachu had slowly climbed into Ash's arms, by holding onto his shoulder and shirt vest. He looked down at Pikachu and softly smiled, but said nothing, Pikachu's eyes glimmered up at him. Ash drew Pikachu close into his chest.

They arrived at the very end of the walk, approaching a goblin facing up the walkway.

"Hello." Hagrid said. "I 'ave Harry Potter and Ash Ketchum here. They need money for Hogwarts safe down in the vaults

"Very well, do you have their keys?"

"It's here somewhere."

Hagrid pulled out a handful of moldy dog biscuits putting them on the counter in front of the goblin, he gave a disgusted look. The goblin on his right was weighing red rubies, the glimmered in the light. He got the keys and handed them to the goblin. The goblin gave the keys a good look

"It all looks in order."

Hagrid also pulled out a letter marked top secret and addressed to Gringotts Bank Vault 713. Griphook gave a look at Hagrid above his glasses and said nothing more about the letter. Ash and Harry looked up at the counter where the letter had passed through, looked at one another, then back up at the counter where the goblin was leaned over the counter looking down at them.

"Very well, then." Replied the goblin, handing the letter back to Hagrid. "Griphook!"

Another goblin came running

"I'll be taken you down to your vaults, sir."

Hagrid put all the moldy dog biscuits back into his coat pocket and followed Griphook into a hallway.

"Where's the You-Know-Who's seven hundred and thirteen vault?" Harry asked.

"Can' say." Hagrid responded simply.

Harry didn't ask again, Ash had been silent throughout the entire encounter with the goblins and still was, as they followed Griphook to a small cart on a track.

"Tigh' fit." Hagrid said.

Ash and Harry got in after Griphook, Hagrid climbed in with some difficulty and the lot were squished in the cart. Griphook set the cart to go, a startling fast pace it took. Left, right, right , left, right, right, left. Finally, the cart arrived at Vault 539. Griphook squeezed his self out of the cart and opened the door for them. The rest got out of the cart, Pikachu had jumped on Ash's shoulder as he'd entered the cart. Griphook opened the vault and a burst of blue smoke burst in their faces.

"Yer's Ash."

The smoke cleared, piles of gold were on laid in this vault. Both Harry and Hagrid helped Ash pile the money into a bag and Ash pocketed it.

"I didn't even know!" Ash said.

"Yer Mom, she was a witch at Hogwarts."

"She never told me!" Ash said. " She didn't say anything to me about it and not even last year when I went on my PokeMon journey."

"She coudn'" said Hagrid

This seemed to calm Ash down a bit, the rage slowing down inside of him.

"Why not?"

"Don' know. Something abou' yer dad." Hagrid said softly.

"I know nothing of him, though."

"Exactly" Hagrid said. "It was yer Mother that found a way to keep all this wizard money fer yeh."

"Pika!" Pikachu walked down to the bag held in his hand and tried to grab it.

"Pikachu! No!" Ash told Pikachu sternly.

Pikachu sniffed up at Ash, crawled back up on his arm and onto his shoulder taking his hat indignantly and put it on backwards. It feel over Pikachu's eyes, but it could see through the gap in the hat, where it could be adjusted. Ash stuffed the bag of money into his back pack and took his hat back from Pikachu, he held it this time since he nearly lost it down to his vault. There was another rough, fast ride on the cart down to Harry's. Right, left, right, right, left, right,middle fork….was there a dragon down one of the entrances? Harry thought he saw fire. The cold hair rushed through their hair. They got to his vault shortly after. Vault 687, again Griphook squeezed out, and so did Harry, Ash, and Hagrid.

"This one is yer's" Hagrid said, looking a little green.

Griphook opened the door and green smoke bust out this time, the smoke cleared, and Harry and Ash gasped. It was much more than Ash's vault had. Hagrid had leaned himself against the wall to steady his trembling knees. A minute later, he had followed the boys into the vault.

"All yers." Hagrid said with a smile.

"I'll tell yeh both about the money: the gold ones are Galleons, seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon, twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it should be easy enough. Right, that should do yeh good for a couple 'o terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yer. Same for yeh, Ash, good for a couple o terms." He turned his attention to Griphook "Now, seven hundred thirteen, please. Could we go a bit slower?" Hagrid asked.

"One speed only." Griphook replied.

They all crammed back into the cart, Pikachu hadn't spoken to Ash since after they left his vault. They were going deeper, the air was getting colder and colder. They seemed to go under an underground ravine the cart gained speed as it went further down. Hagrid caught Harry looking down over the cart to see what was below, he grabbed Harry at the gruff of the neck nodding, no at him, as he looked up at him. They had arrived at seven and thirteen, but it had no keyhole.

"Stand back!" demanded Griphook. He stroked the doo with a long finger and it simply melted away. "I'm the only one who can do that." He said "If any other Gringotts goblin did that he'd be simply sucked inside and trapped."

"How often do you check if anyone's inside?" Harry asked curiously.

"About every ten years."

Harry and Ash looked in, it looked empty, but then they noticed at the same time a small wrapped grubby package. Hagrid picked it up and stuffed it into his coat.

"Back to the damned infernal cart. Ask me no questions, I think'll I'll be sick." Hagrid said, putting a hand on Ash's back, nudging him out of the vault. Griphook got in first then Harry, Ash and Hagrid. One wild ride back, passing the grown stalagmites and stalactites that had seemed to only be this deep down under Gringott's. There was none near Ash's or Harry's vaults, but finally they came up back to Gringott's and bid Griphook good-bye and left the bank back to Diagon Alley.

"Well, that took awhile." Hagrid said.

"I guess yer should be getting yeh uniform boys. " Hagrid pointed towards Madam Malkin's. Harry and Ash walked towards Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Ready with their money and they entered the shop.


	4. Chapter 4

Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions is a small cramped shop, robes hung from wooden made racks, black robes, and House robes, packs of name tags displayed in a small glass case. Hagrid couldn't fit in the shop even if he had tried, he, Hagrid decided against walking into the store.

"Mind if I get a pick-me-up at the Leaky Cauldron, boys? Yeh both be fine?" Hagrid looked at them both in the eye.

"YDes" they replied at the same time.

Hagrid took off towards The Leaky Cauldron. Harry and Ash stepped into the shop meeting the eye of a short squat woman.

"Why hello, ?" Madam Malkin said with a broad smile as Harry and Ash nodded. "I'm Madam Malkin: well, we'll have to fit you both separately as I have another boy fitting for his robes in the back." She said, as they followed her to the back of the shop. A thin, blond, boy with a pointed face had a second witch pinning up his robes.

"Go on, Harry, you can go first." Ash said.

"Cute little. Mouse?" Madam Malkin said staring at Pikachu who in turn was staring at her.

"Pikachu?"

Madam Malkin gave a start "It talks."

"Yeah, but only can say its name." Ash told her.

"Still pretty impressive." She said turning her attention to Harry her eyes flickered towards his forehead, her eyes widened, and then returned to normal. "Harry Potter. Oh come with me, boy!" She said excitedly. She led Harry to a stool as Ash and Pikachu stood at the spot for a second, then they started to look around at the robes.

"Fit him, please?" Madam Malkin said to a witch Harry hadn't noticed in the corner. The witch nodded her acknowledgement and went to fetch some black robes for Harry. She didn't take much time, as she was back within five minutes, draping the robes over Harry's shoulders. The blond boy standing on a stool next to him slightly turned his head towards Harry.

"Hello" The boy said. "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"My parents trusted me to be here on my own. My father went to fetch my books and my mother is up the street looking at wands for me." He said, the boy had a slow, nearly boring drawl about his voice.

"I want my own broom, therefore, I'll be dragging my parents to go look at racing brooms." The boy said.

"But they said first years aren't allowed their own brooms." Harry retorted.

"What makes you think I'm a first year?" The boy sneered.

"You wouldn't be fitted for robes, now, would you?" Harry said irritation building in his voice.

"Maybe I grew, you know, people grow."

"You must've been awfully small."

"I'll figure a way to smuggle in the broom once I get my parents to buy me one. Do you have a broom of your own? Have you played Quidditch?" The boy asked.

No. I don't even know what Quidditch is."

The boy scoffed at Harry's ignorance "Muggle raised?" the boy said snidely.

This boy remind Harry very much of Dudley, he didn't like him much. When Harry didn't respond to the boy's question, the boy swallowed hard with indignation.

"Raised by non-magic folk?"

"Yes. My aunt and uncle and nephew." Harry said.

"Do you know what House you're in?"

"No" Harry said almost too quiet to hear.

"I guess not too many people know. I do. I'll in Slytherin, all of my family was in Slytherin—Imagine being sorted in Hufflepuff—I'd just leave—wouldn't you? They'll chose me for the Quidditch House Team, my father says, it'll be a crime if they didn't pick me to play."

"Hmm" Harry shrugged, he wasn't quite sure how to respond to the boy's question.

"You're all done, boy." Said the witch, fitting him, everything had been pinned and hemmed without much of his acknowledgement.

"Fine. Then." The boy said in a cold drawl "I'll be off."

The boy broke into trot with his robes in hand, Ash who had been laying on his back listening to the conversation in the middle of the shop didn't notice the boy coming towards him nor did the boy see Ash laying down on the ground. The boy tripped over Ash and fell to the ground with a thud his nicely folded robes flying in front of him onto the ground a few feet away.

"OUCH!" Ash said as Pikachu came running back to him from somewhere in the shop.

"What the hell?! Why are you lying on the ground?" The boy's face contorted with anger. "Wait until my father hears about this! Tripping a Malfoy!"

"I'm." Ash stopped, pushing himself to his knees "I'm sorry, I didn't see you coming, I didn't mean to trip you." Ash's voice is calm.

"Are you a pureblood?" Malfoy asked immediately

"Well, I don't know, see I. . . I didn't know my dad. I don't know if he was a wizard or not. All I know is he tried to stop my mom from telling me I'm a wizard. She went to Hogwarts when she was my age, though." Ash said this quietly.

Somehow, Malfoy's expression softened, there was something about Ash he liked but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. By this time, Harry came in with his neatly folded robes in his arms looking on at the situation.

"Well, I'm Draco Malfoy." Malfoy said, putting out his hand to shake Ash's, Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder.

"What is that?" Draco asked.

"Oh. This." He took Pikachu off his shoulder, extending his arms towards Draco "Is Pikachu, my mouse. Hagrid told me I could take Pikachu to Hogwarts with me."

"Oh…well….Hogwarts too?"

"Yes. I'm Ash Ketchum, by the way." Ash had drawn Pikachu to his chest and let it climb back onto his shoulder. Ash saw Harry standing behind Draco in silence "And my friend Harry Potter." Ash pointed towards Harry.

"Harry Potter. The famous Harry Potter." He said in a near snide voice.

"Come on, boy. Your turn shall we get you fitted." Madam Malkin didn't pose this as a question more so a statement.

"Maybe I'll stick around a little to send you off properly, Ash." Draco says.

Harry didn't say much at all but Ash handed Pikachu to Harry as he passed by him for his fitting.

"Well, okay." Ash says as the witch that fitted Harry pushes him softly forward.

As soon as Ash had his back towards Harry, he went up to pay for his robes, taking the money out its bag he kept it in. He then sat with Pikachu against the wall waiting for Ash. The silence is strained in between Harry and Draco as Ash is being fitted for his robes.

The witch draped the robes over Ash's shoulders and started to pin up the robes on him at once. The fitting was silent, some magic had helped him the hem the robes to Ash's size. Everything was sewed up properly as he stood on the stool. Ash didn't know who long it had taken, but he was out and paying for his robes, when he heard Draco break silence. Ash had felt the tension in the room between Harry and Draco the second he had come completely into view of the two.

"Look at that man!" Draco exclaimed.

"Hagrid!" both Ash and Harry said at once.

Hagrid had three ice creams in his hand he's standing outside of Madam Malkin's looking in with a smile across his face.

"Hagrid works at Hogwarts" Harry told Draco

"Oh. I've heard of him. Isn't he some sort of servant or something?"

Harry's face contorted with disgust towards Draco, he was starting to like him less and less, he tried to figure out how Ash could get along with such a piece of work.

"He's the gamekeeper!" Harry says getting slightly red in the face. He walks over to Ash carefully placing Pikachu on his shoulder.

"I heard he's a savage, gets all drunk and all, tries to do magic, ends up sitting his bed afire. " Draco says.

"I think he's quite brilliant" Harry says

"Well, at least you have someone here with you. Even if it is that beast. Sorry about your parents." Draco didn't sound sorry at all. "They were kind, weren't they?"

"You're indicating if they were a witch and wizard, yes." Harry says.

"Good. I don't think they should let the others in. You know the Muggles. I think they should keep in with all the wizarding families." Draco says in his drawling bored voice.

Harry nor Ash said anything more to Draco, a soft tapping on the window and a jerk of the head from Hagrid had them go straight outside.

"See you both at Hogwarts!" Draco said after them.

Hagrid gave the boys their ice cream, both chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts, they found a table out on Diagon Alley.

"Hagrid, what's Quidditch?" Harry asks taking a lick of his ice cream.

"Yeah! I want to know too!"

"Blimey, I fergot the two of yeh's have missed much in the wizarding world. Well, it's sort of like soccer in the Muggle world. There's seven to a team on the pitch at a time, the pitch is where they play. There are two Beaters they have bats and hit these things called bludgers; they hurt if yeh get hit by one. Then there's three Chasers; they're the ones scoring goals in the three hops; worth ten points each. There's a Keep, they're the goalie, try to prevent the Quaffle, the ball that the Chasers score with doesn't go into either of the three there's the Seeker, they have to catch this winged golden ball called the Snitch. It's worth a hundred and fifty points. Once the Snitch is caught the game is o'ver. But the Seeker that catches the Snitch, they're team doesn't always win. See. It depends much on the Chasers have scored, how much goals the Keep blocked or didn't and how many times the Beaters prevented scoring from the opposing Chasers."

"Oh wow!" Harry said. "Oh wow!"'

"Yeah. Can't explain it anymore" Ash said

"Pikachu!"

By this time they had finished their ice cream and headed off.

"What are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?" Harry asked.

"They're Houses. There's four, but everyone says Hufflepuffs are a lot o' duffers-"

"I hope I'm not sorted into Hufflepuff." Harry said gloomily

"Much better than Slytherin. Loads of bad witches and wizards came from Slytherin…much like You-Know-Who."  
"Volde—Oh sorry, You-Know-Who went to Hogwarts?" Harry's endless questions continued as they walked down the street.

"Years an' Years ago." Hagrid said.

Ash seemed to be just fine without asking questions because Harry seemed to be imploring on the same questions as him and questions he hadn't even thought about. All the same, Ash was playing with Pikachu and listening to the conversation in between Hagrid and Harry with great interest. They approached the shop that Hagrid was taking them to next, a shop called Flourish and Blotts; once they walked inside they saw it was filled with books to what seemed like the brim. There were books as large as paving stones, ones dressed in silk the size of postage stamps. Even Dudley, who doesn't read, would have gone wild to have a book in his hand from here. Hagrid helped both the boys find their proper books, gathering a couple off the list on his own. He found Harry and Ash at the _Curses and Counter Curses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue Tying, and Much, Much More. _By Vindictus Viridian.

"Viridian? His name is like this city I visited when I was on my journey." Ash gave a slight laugh, took Pikachu off of his shoulder, and pulled it close to his chest. Pikachu facing forward, had the usual smile, as happy as can be embraced in Ash's arms.

Hagrid nearly had to pull both boys away, grabbing the book from Harry and putting it in its place.

"I was trying to figure out how to curse Dudley" Harry says looking up at Hagrid.

"I'm not tryin' ter say that's not a good idea, but yeh're not allowed to use magic in the Muggle world, except under special circumstances. Anyway, yer wouldn't be able ter workout the curses yet. Need more study fer them"

As they headed out the shop Harry looked up at Hagrid, who seemed to not mind carrying the boys' school books

"Hagrid. There was this pale boy named Draco Malfoy in Madam Malkin's. He said something about not allowing Muggles into Hogwarts."

"Don' mind him." Hagrid started "I mean some Muggles are bad look at what yer Mom had fer a sister, but not all of them. Some can really do magic like any pureblood. Some may even do it better."

"Well, I didn't much like him, but Ash seemed to get along with him finer than I did." Harry says looking at Ash, who just gives a slight smile and shrugs, a struggling Pikachu trying to get free from his grip and jumping down to walk. Ash picks Pikachu back up at once, Pikachu jumps onto Ash's shoulder, sits down and crosses its arms.

"Too many people around, Pikachu, I don't want you to get lost or hurt! I'd be absolutely heartbroken if you did" Ash explains. At this, Pikachu eases up, Ash is looking Pikachu in the eye and Pikachu smiles at him.

Harry seemed set on a solid gold cauldron, which Hagrid refused to let him buy.

"It says pewter on yer list, Harry."

Hagrid helped the boys get a nice set of scales for weighting potion ingredients and a collapsible telescopes. They went to the Apothecary, which smelled strongly of bad eggs and rotten cabbages. *Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and powder lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, snarled claws hung from the ceiling.* (*exact words are credited to J.K. Rowling from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone) Hargid asked for basic potions, Harry nudged Ash to look at some silver unicorn horns at twenty one Galleons each, and glittery black beetle eyes, (five Knuts a scoop.)*

"All we got now is yer wand, boys. Oh and Harry yer birthday present. I already got Ash his."

"You don't have to" Harry said going red in the face.

"He insists." Ash says looking at Harry. "He gave me a book on the proper path to being a PokeMon trainer and master. I don't even know where he got it from and that it was even in existence."

"Time flies, it seems like yer were being picked up yesterday and jus' being in The Leaky Caludron and all, and me paying fer yer meals. Just this round, Sam would say. " Hagrid laughs.

Harry kept stammering, thanking Hagrid, sounding much like a man he had met inside The Leaky Caldron before Ash had come, a man in a turban, shaky, avoided his hand shake. Stuttering all the while, said he was Professor Quirriell, timid he was.

"Don' mention it, Harry. Yer know ,I'll get yer an animal…toads are out of fashion so not one of those; they be laughing at yer. Cats make me sneeze, I don't like 'em fer it, oh I'll get yer an owl. They're dead usesfu and everything."

The walked and walked finally walking into Eeylop's Owl Emporium, which had been dark, and filled with rustling, flicking jewel bright owls. Harry not carried a cage with a beautiful snowy owl, her head under her wing.*

A magic wand was what seemed to be, no not seemed to be, but was the most exciting thing on the list. The last shop was narrow and shabby, peeling gold letters over the door read: Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C. a single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the window.*

Much like Flourish and Blotts the shop was filled to the brim, but not with books with narrow skinny boxes holding wants. Harry and Ash's mouths agape, they stepped further into the shop.

"Well, hello boys, good afternoon." A soft voice said

Harry and Ash jumped, an old man came out of the shadows with a kind and soft smile about his face.

"Harry Potter. I knew I'd be seeing you soon. It seemed just like yesterday your mother was in here. Ten and a quarter inches, swishy and made of willow. Nice want for charm work.*"

Mr. Ollivander put his hand to Harry's scar then gently on his cheek, his tear ducts filled with tears, but did not fall down his face. Mr. Ollivander dropped his hand. "Harry Potter. You're a very lucky boy" he said.

"Well, thank you." Harry said awkwardly, not quite sure how to respond to it. "What was my mother like?"

Mr. Ollivander's soft silver moon like eyes lit up, a small across his face "Wonderful young lady she was, Harry, just an innocent girl. Seemed to be quite intelligent. From the second that wand landed in her hands I knew, perfect for Charms it was, she'd be destined to greatness. To succeed in Charms and probably even Potions. I felt as if she were like a daughter to me; the few minutes I knew her."

Harry and Ash looked at each other, Ash gave Harry a wan smile, one that Harry didn't return. Instead, Ash saw Harry's lip quiver a barely noticeable smile or was it a twitch? Spread over Harry's mouth. A strong pressure landed upon Harry's shoulder he looked up to see Hagrid smiling down at him.

"Well, Harry, I'm sorry for the delay. Truly I am. But I must set you up with your proper wand and then I'll get to this young man." Mr. Ollivander said looking at Ash Pikachu had its back legs on Ash's shoulder and hands set slightly below his collar bone staring at the entire lot. "But your scar…I sold the wand that did it. I sold it to….him. That wretched man I didn't know."

Mr. Ollivander took a wand from a shelf. "Though, Harry, your father's wand was eleven inches made of mahogany. Pliable. It had a bit more power, fantastic for transfiguration. Favored it he did…well, rather, the wand favored him. The wand choses its wizard the wizard does not chose his wand." As Mr. Ollivander took the wand to give it to Harry he fully acknowledged Hagrid. "Reubeus Hagrid! Oak sixteen inches, rather bendy, eh?"

"Yeah, well." Hagrid said slowly.

"I suppose they snapped it in half when you were expelled, did they not?" Mr. Ollivander's voice was suddenly stern

"Yes." Hagrid said quietly.

Mr. Ollivander had been holding the wand meant for Harry to try all the while.

"What is your wand hand, Harry?" Mr. Ollivander now had his attention fully to Harry.

"My what?" Harry asked

"Which hand do you write with?"

"Oh. My right hand."

Mr. Ollivander had set the wand back in its box on the plush cushion, he drew out a long tape measure.

"Hold out your right arm" Mr. Ollivander says this as he's gripping the tape measure with both hands. Harry does as he is told and stretches out his arm; Mr. Ollivander makes to measure his arm. Fingers to wrist, wrist to elbow, fingers to elbow, wrist to shoulder, elbow to shoulder, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit.

The wand that had been sitting on the counter, the one Mr. Ollivander and dragged out, he gave it to Harry but immediately grabbed it from his grip. A few more wands he tried, one threw off everything on the shelves. Finally, Harry was given a wand, this wand shed warmth through Harry's fingers and whole body; he brought up the wand above his head and gave it a swish. Red and gold sparks flew out of the tip of the wand. The thin layer of dust upon the shop lifted, as dancing light gave a show right in front of them. Mr. Ollivander clapped, Hagrid cheered and gave out a whoop, Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms.

"Oh! Such curiosity strikes!" Mr. Ollivander beamed down at Harry.

"Curiosity strikes?" Harry said.

"I remember every wand I sold, Mr. Potter. It's curious why you should be destined for this wand. It is the brother of the wand that gave you that scar."

Harry didn't say anything, he swallowed hard.

" We make wands with magical substance. Unicorn hair, Phoenix tail feather, and dragon heartstring. No two Ollivander's wands are alike. However, some do share some of the same magical substances. Like the one in which you hold right now. It just happens that your wand contains the same phoenix tail feather, whose feather was inside of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He did great things, as wretched of a man he was, he did great things but terrible all the same. Oh yes, thirteen in a half inches. After all the wand choose you"

A shiver had been sent down Harry's spine, he paid seven Galleons for it. Now Mr. Ollivander looked at Ash, who handed Pikachu over to Harry. Mr. Ollivander measured him with his tape measure the same exact way.

"What's your name, boy?" Mr. Ollivander asked, his back towards his customers, as he searched for a wand.

"Ash. Ash Ketchum." Ash said confidently.

Mr. Ollivander stopped his hands up in the air reaching for a wand he did not take down, he turned his head a little towards his customers, but then proceeded to take down a wand turning around and opening the box for Ash. His slivery eyes gave Ash a dreary look, Ash licked his lips feeling uneasy as Mr. Ollivander's silvery eyes bore into him.

"Is there something wrong?" Ash asked

"Oh no. no." Mr. Ollivander said. "Ketchum…" he said quietly.

"What?" Ash took the wand by he was handed, he raised it and gave it a flick, as he had seen Harry do so. The wand did….nothing. Mr. Ollivander took the wand away from Ash and placed it back in its box.

"Ever wonder why your mother couldn't tell you that you were a wizard, Ash?" Mr. Ollivander said as he put back the wand and reached for another one.

"Yes! Every day since I found out I was to attend Hogwarts." Ash said excitedly "Do you know why she couldn't tell me?"

"Ten inches with phoenix tail, this one made out of mahogany." Mr. Ollivander once again handed the wand to Ash who lifted it and gave it a swish. The wand shot out an orange light, gave an explosion and smoke wisped from its tip. Mr. Ollivander snatched it from Ash and placed it back in its box.

" Do you know? She said something about my dad" Ash pushed.

"Well….no. Your father…." Mr. Ollivander lied, he broke eye contact with Ash as he said this. Turned around and drew another wand from its shelf. "Dragon heart string made of Maplewood, nine in a half inches."

Ash took the wand, looked at Hagrid and Harry who just smiled at him, not saying a word. Ash gave it a flick, like Harry's the wand gave warmth through Ash's fingers and body it shot out red and gold sparks.

"Oh bravo!" Harry said.

"Pikachu! Pika! Pika! Chu!"

Mr. Ollivander took the wand from Ash and placed it in its box. Ash paid six Galleons and five Sickles for it. Pikachu jumped out of Harry's arms and onto Ash's shoulder, staring at the side of Ash's face. They left Mr. Ollivander's shop.

"Chu?"

"I don't know Pikachu. He seemed to know something. Hagrid, do you know why he didn't tell me anything?" Ash looked up at Hagrid now walking in between him and Harry.

"Don' know, Ash." He shrugged his massive shoulders. " There's time for a bite to eat before I send yer lot on the train."

Hagrid bought both Ash and Harry a burger and Ash was silent, apparently deep in thought about the trip to Ollivander's. Harry was quiet, he had told Hagrid he was famous, and didn't know if he could handle it.

"Just be yerself, Harry, yer'll be singled out but don' pay that too much mind, Harry. Yer learn real quick. Well, Harry, I'm sorry to say yer'll have to be going back to the Dursely's for the remaining month. Headmaster Dumbledore's orders. Ash, think yeh can spend some money to help me pay for yer room fer a month? Sorry yeh have to be in a small inn room."

"Sure." Ash said unenthusiastically, it seemed as if Ash wasn't really there.

Harry, Ash, and Hagrid set off to the train station and Hagrid helped Harry on the train with all of his new school stuff, everything had been stuffed in his truck they had bought somewhere along their trip Hagrid handed Harry an envelop

"Yer ticket for yer train at Kings Cross at Hogwarts."

Ash and Hagrid waved Harry good bye for now. They set back towards The Leaky Cauldron, they made sure Ash had the proper funds for his share of paying for his room for the month, paid Sam in advanced and Hagrid had set off.

"Well, I be headin off now, Ash. I'll come and check on yeh once in a while." Hagrid told Ash, as he had set his trunk with his school belongings at the foot of Ash's bed. Hagrid smiled at Ash opened the door walked through the threshold and gave one last look at Ash before closing the door.

Ash lay on his bed on his back thinking and wondering, unnecessarily racking his brains about why Mr. Ollivander wouldn't say anything about his wizard blood line. There was nothing about his mom and he had mentioned his father. What had his father done that was so bad, why did he prevent her from telling her only son that he was a wizard? Did Mr. Ollivander know these answers? If he did then why hadn't he told Ash? And if he couldn't say it in front of Hagrid or Harry, why hadn't he asked if he could be along with him a few minutes? Pikachu had been on the floor and then jumped up onto the bed and laid next to Ash looking at him.

"Pika?"

Ash didn't respond to Piakchu, he instead turned his back to it and lay on his side, his arm under his head. Pikachu's eyes filled with tears, it climbed onto Ash's side and laid down on Ash's side.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu said softly. Then Pikachu jumped down and laid against Ash's stomach, Ash gave a small pat to Pikachu but stared at the wall in front of him. Thoughts still raced through his head, he skipped dinner, and fell asleep unrestful to the very core. Piakchu slept against Ash's stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay, I had taken vacation to New York, and it just got very busy. **

The next thing he knew he was packing his belongings; everything from his clothes to his school supplies. Ash had woken up to find a letter slipped underneath his inn door telling him he should pack his stuff and come down to The Leaky Cauldron where Tom was working: the letter had been signed by Hagrid. He had slipped the letter in his pocket as he packed everything; his backpack was already set near the door ready to go; double checking to make sure he had everything he put on his backpack and heaved his truck with both hands across to the door with great effort his face turning red from strain all the while.

"Sorry Pikachu, I'll need you to walk." He paused for a minute. "Tom? Who's Tom?"

"Pika?"

Ash looked at Pikachu then shrugged his shoulders, gave up on his truck which he let go with a hard thud; he scooped up Pikachu and onto his shoulder Pikachu went. His hand was on the door knob, he looked back for one last glance then ran down to The Leaky Cauldron where Hagrid was sitting at a table near the bar; a different man was behind the counter this time. Hagrid had a huge mug in front of him he looked up seeing Ash a huge smile spread across his face; he waved to Ash then took a sip of from is mug. Ash sat down taking off his backpack, put it on the ground sliding it in between his ankles.

"Hello, Hagrid."

"Hello, Ash. A good morning ter yeh." Hagrid's eyes grew even brighter as his smile widened. Ash took a seat opposite of him.

"Hello, Hagrid." Ash gave a smile to Hagrid, Pikachu jumped onto the table; Hagrid put out his enormous hand to pet Pikachu, as soon as Hagrid had put his hand onto Pikachu it electrocuted him. But the impulse was a lot weaker than usual.

"Ow!" Hagrid drew back his hand, grabbing it with his other hand bringing it close to his body.

"Pikachu!" Ash said "Sorry Hagrid."

"It's alrigh' " Hagrid said putting his electrocuted hand back down onto the table. "I've had worse."

"I couldn't bring my trunk down it was too heavy and too big for me." Ash said

"It's alrigh' it'll get onto the train to King's Cross."

"I'm taking the train to King's Cross?" Ash asked looking Hagrid straight in the eye.

"I'll be going with yeh. We'll be picking up Harry and then back to King's Cross. I know it's a lot but it is necessary. Yeh be having a long day of travel."

Ash didn't know where King's Cross was but he had decided to go with the flow and figure that out a little later. He realized he hadn't any tea or food in front of him but then realized Tom had come to the table.

"Hello, I'm Tom the landlord of The Leaky Cauldron; I assume you've met my brother, Sam? Hagrid here said you got here a little bit ago."

"Yeah, it's been pretty nice, actually." Ash said honestly. "I have met Sam." He smiles up at Tom.

"Well, what would you like?"

"I'll like the hickory smoked bacon and eggs with a cup of tea, please."

"Yes, sir" Tom went back to the bar and presumably told his kitchen about the breakfast meal.

"You're the Game Keeper at Hogwarts?" Ash asked.

"Yes, I am." Hagrid said "Gamekeepr and Keeper 'O the Keys. Well, we best be going. Firs' let me get yer trunk. Just wait down here." Hagrid smiled at Ash then headed upstairs to go retrieve Ash's trunk.

Ash sat at the table staring at Pikachu, he picked Pikachu up, pushed the chair back and stood up. Pikachu was on its back in Ash's arms being rocked wide and wide. A few minutes passed when he heard a thud and then Hagrid trekking down the stairs with his trunk. They walked to a corner and then-

BOOM, SNAP!

A purple triple decker had appeared, a boy stepped off, his face covered with acne.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus." The boy said stepping down to give Hagrid a hand with the truck, who in turn waived it off with his head. The boy shook Ash's hand, gave a weary look at Pikachu sitting on his shoulder, then pushed Ash forward with his hand on Ash's upper back. "My name is Stan Shunpike"

Ash boarded the bus with Hagrid closely behind him holding Ash's trunk, a woman in a shawl was just to their left as they boarded, her grey hair neatly tucked inside. People were scattered along the bus. Right in the middle were two available seats.

"Righ' over here. You can set the trunk down and have a seat. It'll be seven Knuts each." Both paid Stan and had a seat, Ash sat next to the window, where Pikachu could look out. A sudden jerk nearly threw Pikachu off of Ash's shoulder, jolting Ash forward, Hagrid sat with his back deeply pressed against the back of his chair. The seats were of chairs rather than seats, but all the same, they were quite comfortable to sit on. The bus sped and as Ash looked out, he realized there were objects jumping out of its way. Mailboxes, hedges, even buildings. Suddenly the bus came to a halt, the doors opened, letting out the woman that was wearing the shawl. She nimbly collected her few bags she had and off the bus she stepped. In no time, the bus was back to jolting at high speeds. Pikachu had buried itself in Ash's shirt Pikachu no longer had the inclination to even peek out of the window. Ash closed his eyes, closing his hands on the side of the swaying chair. Finally, the bus came to a stop, it seemed like ages.

"Number four, Privet Drive." Stan announced.

Ash got up, faltered, steadied himself then walked towards the entrance of the bus. He smiled at Stan who in turn smiled back at him then turned forwards stepping down off the bus.

"We'll only be a quick minute, Stan. So hold up I have to pick up Harry."

"Alright" Stan said almost carelessly.

Hagrid got off the bus right behind Ash, he walked in front of him, and up the drive of Number four; up the sidewalk leading to the porch and promptly knocked loudly on the door.

"WHO IN THE BLAZES. AT THIS HOUR!" a raged male voiced wafted through the door to the three pairs of ears, Pikachu peeked out of Ash's shirt, then onto its most favorite spot: Ash's shoulder. The door was viciously swung open, a plump ma n with a throbbing vein in his neck, and purple faced stared straight at Ash who took a step back.

"Mr. Dursely. I remember yeh git." Hagrid said.

At this, Mr. Dursely looked up, the anger drained from his face, the red face turned to white.

"I'm here for Harry." Hagrid had a stern look on his face. "Oh hello Harry." For Harry had appeared behind Mr. Dursely, quickly followed by a fat blond kid and a thin, horse face, bony woman. Ash smiled at the blond boy, Dudley, then remembered what Harry had told him. The smile from Ash's face fell quickly and so did his face back up to the now pale white Mr. Dursely.

"I remember you." Mr. Dursely said his eyes narrowing, he seemed to be gathering up his courage again. "You knocked down my door at the cabin in the middle of the sea. You'll pay for…."

Hagrid moved slightly to help Harry, who during the conversation with the Dursely's slipped away and had dragged his trunk over; he picked up Harry's trunk.

"Yeh got ever'thing?" Hagrid asked, ignoring scoffs and incoherent complaints from Mrs. Dursely.

"Harry, hurry!" Hagrid said

"Well, I guess good bye Uncle Vernon, Aunt Pertunia and Dudley." Harry said almost timidly.

With and obvious grandeur the Dursley's ignored Harry's bid of good bye this didn't seem to bother Harry at all. The minute he stepped out into the cool morning air he felt a strong sense of relief, leaving the Durselys. They walked a little to the corner where the Knight Bus was graciously waiting, Stan hung out of the door waving to the lot to hurry up. As they neared, they boarded the bus, and headed over to wear they were originally sitting. A third seat that wasn't there before, right in the middle of Hagrid and Ash had apparently been placed or appeared there.

"We're on a tight schedule!" Stan said to the backs of the three, following them to their seats. He welcomed Harry.

"Four Knuts, please." He awaited for Harry to draw the money out of his bag, who quickly handed it over. Stan outstretched his hand, and Harry released the money an inch over Stan's hand. He froze, stared at Harry intently, and then said:

"You're Harry Potter! Oh! So grand to meet you!" Stan beamed at Harry, shook his hand, then pocketed the money. He proceeded up towards the front of the bus: "Harry Potter on my bus!" Stan took a seat, the bus jolted forward, throwing Harry off of his seat. Harry got up, promptly sat back down, and felt slightly embarrassed since people had been staring at him after Stan had announced he was aboard the bus.

"Sorry abou' that' Shoulda warned yeh" Hagrid said nearly chuckling.

"Hello, Harry." Ash said "It didn't look like very nice folk back there. Sorry you ought to stay there for the summer."

Harry shrugged, pushed his round taped up glasses up his nose, and simply said]

"It's alright, I kind of get used to it. They gave me Dudley's old room before I was sleeping under the cupboard under the stairs."

"Oh….well." Ash didn't know how to respond to that. He stopped talking, the violent jerking of the busy was making him feel even more nauseated then before; it seemed Harry wasn't doing too hot. Hagrid definitely wasn't, first the cart ride under Gringott's then this. The bus stopped and a man appeared from one of the upper decks, quickly ran off of the bus and jolting forward was off again. A few minutes passed and then…

"King's Cross!" Stan said.

Hagrid lifted one trunk and took it off the bus, then went back for the other, along with both Ash and Harry following him. He gave a smile and nod to Stan stacking the second trunk on top of the other.

"Jus' wait here. Let me go get a couple o' trolleys."

Harry had the snowy white owl, who he decided to name Hedwig, cage in his hand. She had her head buried in her wing, oblivious to the commotion going on around her. Harry lifted the cage to his eye level looked at her and smiled. It was only a few minutes until Hagrid had returned with two trolleys; he set a trunk on each and disturbed the two trolleys to the proper owners of the trunks on top of them. Harry placed Hedwig on top of his trunk and started to push forward towards the train station; Hagrid took the lead a short distance in front while Harry and Ash were side by side, but they were both quiet. Pikachu wanted to be on top of the trunk since Hedwig got to ride on top of Harry's trunk. Pikachu took it upon itself to place itself right on top of Ash's trunk. They walked into the station, people with luggage, briefcases, and just small backpacks and personal purses. Some were in a hurry brushing by the lot or they were slow walking, some blocking the path of ones at a faster pace.

"Take yer tickets out" Hagrid said stopping and turning around to face the two boys. Ash had taken off his backpack to retrieve his and Harry had his folded and stuffed into his pocket. They opened their tickets and read the platform number

"Platform 9 ¾?" Ash said

"Where's Platform 9 ¾ , Hagrid?" Harry asked looking up at Hagrid. Hagrid was not there or anywhere in sight. Ash had still been looking down at his ticket and was not aware Hagrid was no longer there.

"Where'd Hagrid go? Did you happen to see where he went Ash?" Harry looked up at Ash, who glanced up from his ticket, startled to see Hagrid was no longer with them.

"No, I didn't. Pikachu did you see Hagrid go anywhere."

"Pikachu" Pikachu looked up at Ash shaking its head no.

They went further down the station as they approached platforms nine and ten they did not see their platform. They started to panic a little Harry saw an official that worked at the station.

"We can ask him." Harry said pointedly Ash looked over at the man in a black jacket with a white dress shirt under it, a conductor's hat, and black slacks.

"Excuse me!" They said at the same time the man turned around.

"Can you tell us where Platform 9 ¾ is?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Our tickets say that's where our train leaves from." Ash added.

The man looked at them as if they had five heads a piece then glared at them. "There isn't such a thing as Platform 9 ¾ maybe you should read your tickets more carefully." At this, he turned on his heel and walked away, apparently wanting to get away from them as quickly as possible.

They both looked bewildered and looking around they did not see their platform, they even looked at their tickets and compared them several times; maybe they could've been a misprint and the others ticket would have verified that? But no, each ticket read: Hogwarts Express Platform 9 ¾ at eleven am.

"It's ten thirty!" Ash exclaimed

"Hurry! You're all going to miss the train it leaves in thirty minutes!" A woman's voice was heard over the crowd. They turned around to look where the voice was coming from. A family of red heads where standing in between platforms nine and ten.

"Alright, Fred you go first."

"I'm not Fred, lady, I'm George!"

"Sorry. You first George. Hurry!"

"Only kidding I am Fred."

Both boys saw that there was set of twin boys in front of the rest of the red headed family. They watched as Fred leaned forward and ran towards the pillar separating the platforms their hearts leapt, but they saw that the boy had disappeared into the pillar then the next one. As George disappeared into the pillar they both quickly pushed their trolleys over to the woman.

"Excuse me. But are you going to Hogwarts?" Harry asked

The woman looked over, a girl looked at the boy asking the question, and she smiled slightly then quickly looked away as Harry turned his attention towards her briefly.

"Oh yes, you two are going? You can go before Ron." She pointed at a young, messy haired boy, who gave them a crooked smile. She pushed Ash's trolley forward helping him line it up with the pillar.

"Just lean forward and run and keep going. Don't hesitate! Or you'll crash into it."

Ash picked up Pikachu and put it in his shirt, he leaned forward and ran, he landed on a platform with a great red train steaming to in front of him he pushed his trolley forward. Shortly after Harry and the boy named Ron filed in.

"Well, this is why we couldn't find this platform." Ash said with a smile. The woman and girl appeared quickly behind them.

"Oh hurry! Get onto the train! It's about to leave!" The woman cried.

"Alright, Mum." Ron said.

Ron took the lead and lifted, with difficulty, onto the train. Harry and Ash followed closely behind as they looked out the window they saw family members waving good bye to their children; heads sticking out of all windows towards the platform. The train steamed off the station quickly fell away Harry and Ash looked at one another then looked at Ron. Whose mouth went crooked his nose twitching; he gave a smile at them both.

"We'll I guess we better go and find our own compartment. We'll have to drag our trunks, though." Ron said. He took the lead and led the two boys, looking from compartment to compartment. All of them seemed to be full until they came to the near end of the car. An empty compartment they slid the door open, helped each other place their trunks into the luggage racks above their heads and sat down. Harry placed Hedwig right next to him on the ground. She was still asleep and Ash drew out Pikachu from his shirt who sat on his lap. Ron gave a look at Pikachu and Pikachu gazed at Ron.

"This is Pikachu my mouse." He said to Ron.

Ron took out a rat and showed it to them: "This is Scabbers, he's lived forever, and has been handed down from my brothers."

"I have Hedwig my owl I got for my birthday. She's asleep right now." Harry looked down at her cage at his foot.

"It's my first year." Ron said changing the subject. "I'm Ron Weasley"

"Ours too" Said Ash. "My name is Ash Ketchum."

"And I'm Harry Potter."

Stunned silence amongst Ron at this time, a girl with fluffy brown hair came in looking disheveled.

"Can I sit in here?" She asked abruptly "I haven't found a seat everything else is full."

"Okay." Ash said at once.

She dragged in her trunk and was helped by Ash in lifting it onto the luggage rack.

"My name is Hermione Granger." She said sitting down staring at Ron. "And you have some dirt on your nose." She scratched the side of her nose and Ron shot his hand up rubbing it, but it did not come off very well.

"Well, I'm Ron Weasley" Ron said huffing.

"I could tell by your red hair." She replied

"I'm Ash Ketchum" Ash said smiling. "And this is my mouse Pikachu" he stuck Pikachu out towards Hermione.

"Cute." Hermione said only glancing at Pikachu for a second then back and Harry.

"I'm Harry Potter" he told her.

"Do you really have the you know….the scar?" Ron asked

"Oh! Yeah!" Harry said as he lifted his hair showing his scar. Both Ron and Hermione gasped.

A woman pushing a trolley knocked on the door then slid the door open.

"Food darlings?" She said with a smile.

"I have my own sandwich." Ron said.

"We'll take it all!" Harry said he took out a hand full of money and Ron's eyes widened so wide that they could've popped out of his head. Even Hermione gave a look at the large sum of cash, however, Ash didn't much react since he already knew of the cash. The woman gave them all the food off of the cart. Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bot's Every Flavored Beans, custards, and pumpkin juice, and all sorts of things.

"Oh Chocolate Frogs!" Ron said "They have wizard cards in them! I only need a couple of them."

Harry picked one up and opened the box "These aren't real frogs are they?"

"Oh no! They're just chocolate, but the cards are the most important. Eat the frog and collect the card."

Harry ate the chocolate frog, which was quiet delicious, then read the card:

"Albus Dumbledore!" Ron exclaimed "I have a few of those."

"He moves in the picture!" Harry exclaimed and showed it to Ash, who smiled, and Hermione gave a smile too.

Harry read the description aloud  
"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS

Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling*"

Ash had taken some pumpkin juice and custard and ate it. Hermione had some Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. She hesitated, they all stared at her.

"I've heard of these flavors like rotten eggs and ear wax." She put one in her mouth a red one "Ick! Grass!" she said.

The green flashes seemed to be slowing outside the window when the door was slammed open. The boy, Malfoy, looked into the compartment.

"Almost there you best be getting on your robes." He sneered behind him a chubby boy and a thin boy flanked either side of him.

"Hello Ash" He said he looked at Harry and ignored the rest. "Sitting with this disdainful lot?"

"Well,yeah" Ash replied.

"Well, then get your robes on you have to wear them when we get to the sorting." Draco said slamming the door as he left.

Hermione got up, grabbed her robes, she headed opened the door, turned to the boys and studiously asked:

"Who was that boy?"

"Draco Malfoy" Harry replied. Ron scratched his head, rubbed his nose, and then got up to get his robes.

"Well, I'll be getting my robes on in the bathroom down the hall." At this she left the compartment. The boys quickly put on their robes, their backs to each other. The train slowed and fifteen minutes later it was at the station. Witches and wizards of all ages and heights got off the train.

"FIRS' YEARS OVER HERE!" said a booming and familiar voice through the windows "AND LEAVE YER STUFF ON THE TRAIN; IT'LL GET OVER TO HOGWARTS JUS' FINE."

A crowd of kids walked over to Hagrid some of their eyes wide, all looking up at Hagrid, probably the biggest person most have set eyes on. Ash and Harry waved to Hagrid and Hagrid waved back to them smiling all the while.

"We're all be taking boats across the lake to Hogwarts."

All of them boarded boats, Hermione had met up with the lot and boarded the same boat which Hagrid managed to fit in. Though he was quiet and didn't say anything; lanterns were set on the bow of each boat. They were behind many lit boats and many lit boats behind them; it looked beautiful even from the angle they were at. A huge castle like building appeared, on top of a hill. The boats docked and they were all lead into a big elongated room. This is where they stood.

"Alrigh' Professor McGonagall be alon' soon" Hagrid boomed across the room.

The chatter the room became louder, bouncing off of the walls, people stood on their toes looking over the heads of others. They all looked in all directions, the room was getting quite warm from all the body heat. And then an older woman with a pointed witch's hat and glasses appeared at the front.

"Good evening, students, I'll be taking you to your sorting and I _expect_ for you all to be on your best behavior."

She lead them along another long corridor where they burst into a huge room with four long tables, people were already seated at them. There were banners hanging from each table on the far right was a red flag: Gryffindor with the lion as the crest, the table to the left with a blue banner: Ravenclaw: The Eagle, and the table next to that with a yellow banner: Hufflepuff: The badger, and finally nearest to the double doors a green banner: Slythertin: The serpent. The woman had lead them through a door that placed them in front of the tables; a stool stood with an old ragged hat; it looked like it had a mouth and eyes in its body.

"My name is Professor McGonagall head of Gryffindor House and Transfiguration professor. I'll be calling each and every one of you alphabetically by last name to have a seat on the stool and I'll place The Sorting Hat upon your head and it will sort your into your rightful house. Just give me a few minutes while I sort things out up here." She said and then turned her back to them communicating with the other professors at the long table behind the stool.

The kids standing looked nervous, shooting nervous looks at one another, and talking in whispers amongst each other.

"Alright, lets begin" Professor McGongall said.

She pulled out a long parchment then reached the floor and looked at the first name.


	6. Chapter 6

"But first before I call out names: I am pleased to present the Sorting Hat." Professor McGonagall said looking up at the frightened students standing in front of her. She taps the stool in which the Sorting Hat sits on. At first, the hat doesn't do anything; suddenly the hat awakes: yawning and stretching its old face then it begins:

"*Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Applause burst from the tables, all except Slytherin, who applauded softly. Professor McGonagall awaited the silence to fall upon The Great Hall and when it finally died down; she took no hesitation to call out the first name on the list:

"Abbott, Hannah"

A blonde girl wearing pigtails timidly made her way up, the hat was placed upon her head: "HUFFLEPUFF" it shouted. The Hufflepuff table burst into applause, hooting, and hollering, but they quickly quieted down as a girl named Susan Bones had been called up; she was placed in Hufflepuff. The table gave the same exact reception as they have to Hannah Abbott.

"Boot, Terry"

"RAVENCLAW" the hat screamed. Ravenclaw applauded viciously; intelligent glimmer in the eye of Terry shown bright; so excited to be amongst folk just like him. As he had made his way down the Ravenclaw table; Ravenclaws stood up shaking his hand.

"Bulostrode, Millicent" McGonagall listed off.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table gave off the most raucous compared to the other two tables, every single person had risen to their feet, applauded, stomped their feet and some slapping their hands against the top of the table.

"Finch-Fletchey, Justin"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"He kinda looks like your fat nephew." Ash whispered to Harry who stifled a laugh. "But probably much nicer."

"Granger, Hermione"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Gryffindors burst up off their benches, the first Gryffindor and they welcomed her adoringly; she sat down with a huge grin on her face.

"Ketchum, Ash" Professor McGonagall said. His name rung loud and clear amongst the Great Hall, it rung in his ears, suddenly the color left his face; the nerves quickened his heart rate.

"Ketchum?" a few voices were heard in whispers: Ash ignored the whispers when his name was called but that may have been mostly because of nerves.

Ash walked up to the stool, took a seat, and Professor McGonagall gingerly placed the hat upon his head.

"Hmmm," The Sorting Hat said. It gave Ash a start, for he did not hear the hat make any type of conversation when the others were up there.

"You certainly have the qualities of a Gryffindor: Though, you do not belong there despite your bravery of going off into the world at the age of ten on your own. Oh no, not Gryffindor: You are loyal, kind of heart, patient, but unafraid of toil." The hat continued.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted

Ash took off the hat and headed to the Hufflepuff table in a daze; applause greeted his ears, handshakes, and pats on the back.

"Longbottom, Neville."

"GRYFFINDOR" The hat once again shouted again the Gryffindor table burst into applause. Only Neville ran to the table without removing the hat he had to go back up, ignoring the snickers from mostly the Slytherin table, he gave it back then rightfully went to take his seat.

MacDougal, Morag had been placed into Slythertin.

"Malfoy, Draco" The hat had barely touched his head when it screamed "SLYTHERIN" Draco left the stool with the biggest and most satisfied look on his face. A boy named Macmillan, Ernest was sorted into Hufflepuff; he immediately took his seat right next to Ash.

"Moon"…."Nott"…

"Oak, Gary."  
This grabbed Ash's attention immediately, he turned his head towards the sorting chair, looked intently at Gary's face; a boy he thought he had left behind; yet to keep on searching for PokeMon and catching more and more while he was at school but he was wrong. Gary sat with an arrogant look about him, catching Ash's eye; he smirked and lowered his gaze at Ash.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat screamed and he took off the hat, dropped it onto the stool and took off for the Slytherin table. Grinning all the while.

"Parkinson"…. and the Patil and Patil twins and finally:

"Potter, Harry."

Whispers filled the Great Hall once his name was called, voices in disbelief of him being the actual Harry Potter: The hall seemed to hold its collective breath until:

"GRYFFINDOR" The hat shouted and Gryffindor table roared into applause: A chant "WE GOT HARRY POTTER" rose from the Gryffindor table. Ash looked over and caught Harry's eye, gave him a thumbs up and applauded and sat back down.

Names had been called as it reached

"Weasly, Ronald"

"GRYFFINDOR" The hat screamed.

"Zabini, Blaise" was the last and final name on the last

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat screamed.

And then up stood a man with long slivery white hair, beard, and mustache; his eyes twinkled as they looked above his half-moon glasses.

"Dumbledore!" Ernest McMillan said to Ash

"Yeah! I've had him on my Chocolate Frog card and have heard a great deal of him from people."

Ash and Macmillan seemed to take an instant liking to each other

They both turned their attention back up to Albus Dumbledore, who had his arms spread wide, and beaming at everyone in the hall.

"*Welcome!" He said "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet I'd like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

Ash and Ernest looked at one another as Dumbledore took his seat and when they looked at the table in front of them to their surprise platters full of food with yellow gold plates in front of each student appeared: steak, peas, mixed vegetables and mixed fruit, potatoes, chicken, corn, pumpkin juice, pitchers of water, tea, had appeared before their very eyes. Ash looked the most shocked at the massive amounts of food in front of him. He took a piece of the small steak, some potatoes, mixed veggies and fruit and poured himself a cup of tea.

Turning over to Ernest and said: "I wish my mouse Pikachu were here to see and share all of this! But they took it up to a room where all the pets are." Ash said as he stuffed potatoes in his mouth. Suddenly ghosts appeared and a fat man in what looked as if they were one piece robes; made out of the same material as a potato sack looked appeared above the stunned first year Hufflepuffs:

"Hello Children, ones I've seen before and ones I have not: My name is Fat Friar and I am the House ghost here for Hufflepuff, of course. Well, I just wanted to give a friendly hello: I best be off. I have a feast of my own to attend."

The ghosts of each house slowly disappeared from The Great Hall the food on the table had disappeared and turned into desserts: Pies, ice cream, eclaires, bear claws and all these desserts: Ash's eyes widened as he took one piece of everything.

"Call me, Ernie." MacMillan said to Ash.

"Well Ernie." A bite of ice cream swallows it "How did you come about Hogwarts?"

"I'm a pure blood, my parents had always talked about me going to Hogwarts even when I was two. When I was five, somewhat understood everything. I was able to experience a little with using magic and all of our neighbors had been wizards. Some were Muggle born some pure." Ernie said, finding a plate full of cookies, taking one and taking a bite from it.

"Oh wow!" Ash said pushing his plate away from him. "I'm stuffed! That is the best I've had in a long time. I wish my friends Misty and Brock were here."

"And you, Ash? How did you come to Hogwarts?" Ernie asked turning in his seat towards Ash.

"Well. I didn't know I was a wizard until recently. When I received my letter from Hogwarts inviting me to the school. Apparently my Mom couldn't tell me anything about me being a wizard: It was strange when I went to get my wand with Harry and Hagrid; Mr. Ollivander acted all weird when I told him my last name: Ketchum. He got all quiet and everything but wouldn't elaborate on it. On it I mean, there's something about my dad. I couldn't really sleep that night because, I had been so close to what happened to my dad, but yet no answers. I grew up with my mom: Last year, I set off on my quest to become a PokeMon Master; training PokeMon and taking proper care of them: I'll have ot show you Pikachu since it is a type of PokeMon. But anyays, Hagrid told me my mom couldn't tell me about me being a wizard and then Mr. Ollivander said something about my dad and he seemed so apprehensive about it. Do you know anything about anyone else named Ketchum?" Ash was winded, the thoughts of his dad burst right back in his head. A silence had been held between him and Ernie, Ash looked straight at Ernie; straight in his eyes waiting for an answer.

"Well, no. Not really." Ernie looked into Ash's eyes answering honestly. "I mean I've heard the name before but that's about it. My parents for some reason always where hushed up about it. When I was home, I'd catch the name and then they'd look at me and go into a different room or tell me to go play outside with all the other kids."

Their conversation had been interrupted, the desserts had disappeared off of the table, Albus Dumbledore had taken up at the front. Waiting patiently for the students to finish their chatter amongst once another.

"Now it is time for us to distribute class schedules: All schedules are as follows on your itinerary, classes will be mixed with other Houses. Professor McGongall has already made her way down the tables handing out schedules. You may proceed with your conversations.

But by this time, Professor McGonagall had made herself down the Hufflepuff table handing Ash and Ernie their schedules. They immediately compared each other's realizing they had the same classes.

"First period is Charms with Ravenclaw. Second is Potions with Slytherin on Mondays and Wednesdays and on Friday, we have flying with Ravenclaw. Tuesdays and Thursdays we have Defence Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindor and Transfiguration with Slytherin. On Thursday at midnight is Astrology and also on Tuesdays and Thursdays we have Herbology with Slytherin and History of Magic with Ravenclaw" Ash read aloud. "We start our classes tomorrow morning!"

"And now that all schedules have been handed to their proper: It is time for bed. All First years follow your House's Head Boy or Girl."

Everyone got up, as each person found their rightful Headboy or Girl of their proper Houses. Ash and Ernie had arisen together, walking quietly, a girl stood tall amongst the first year Hufflepuffs: As they had all arrived; she dusted off her collar of her robes; even if there wasn't anything on it. Stood even straighter and announced to the first years: Ash glanced around noting that Harry's House had gone up the stairs.

"My name is Ryla Holden and I am the Head Girl of Hufflepuff: I am also a Prefect." She announced kindly but sternly. "This, standing next to me, is Tyler Bolster he is the Head Boy and Prefect. We will both lead you to the common room and then I will get the girls settled and Tyler the boys in the dormitories where you'll sleep for the remainder of the term. Now follow us come on." Ryla turned on her heel as Tyler waited until the end of the first years where he fell in behind them. They took the stairs down and found themselves in a basement near the kitchens. A painting seemed to block the entrance: A bowl of fruit. The first years looked confused, looking at Ryla then back at Tyler.

"And we'll fly away Pear!" Ryla said loudly and clearly for all to hear. The painting swung open, a circular room presented itself. The room was mostly of yellow and black; the colors of the House. Round windows let in the soft moonlight, low hung ceilings gave off artificial light from its light fixtures. There seemed to be grass just outside the windows; the silhouettes of trees against the moonlit sky. The beauty of the Common Room was breathtaking. It had a most earthy feel to it. Plants were all about the room a few was alit in the half circle fire place on each side a circular door. Above the fireplace, a painting of a woman: Helga Hufflepuff the founder of the House. But with so much to take in the Hufflepuff first years all looked exhausted, a long day of travel, and the adrenaline before, from, and after the sorting had taken its toll on them. Tired bodies and bleary eyes looked around the room; most of these eyes were barely comprehending what had been set forth in their own common room. Their new home for the remainder of the term.

"Follow me, ladies." Ryla said leading them to the circular door on the right hand side of the fireplace.

"And boys, please follow me" Tyler said leading them to the left door. The boys and girls clambered inside the doors all disappearing. Once the last student had been inside the doors closed on their own.

"Names will be posted on each door on a piece of parchment: There are four per room." Tyler explained.

The place looked awfully big, as if it were stretched somehow, from the inside compared to the outside.

"I hope we can room together." Ash said.

They looked at the second door from the entrance: as the first door had neither of their names presented on them. However, the second door displayed:

Finch-Fletchey, Justin

Ketchum, Ash

McMillan, Ernest

Smith, Zacharias

Their wishes came true, both Ash and Ernie took a step inside the door: Four beds stood on each corner of the rooms. Ash and Ernie had their beds nearest to one another while Terry and Zacharias had theirs closest to one another. Their trunks had been set at the foot of their beds. And to Ash's surprise, a yellow lump lay on his bed:

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed with delight. Pikachu's ears perked right up, it turned around to see Ash, jumped up immediately and into the arms of Ash.

"You guys, this is Pikachu, my PokeMon. My Mouse!" He said with a huge smile on his face, spinning around with Pikachu in his arms and laughing.

A knock at their door and a voice came rushing in: "Lights out, boys! Big day tomorrow! First day of classes!"

Ash realized his backpack set on top of his trunk with his hat attached to it but he took Pikachu and climbed into bed along with the rest of the boys.

"Good night, Pikachu!" Ash said. "Good night, Ernie." Ash said turning his back towards him. The other two boys were quiet getting underneath their covers. Five minutes later, the lights turned off. Ash tossed and turned in his bed, excited for the next day. Excited for what the year would bring. He realized that he was not the only one: ruffling of sheets came from all of the other three beds. Finally, sheets seemed to calm down; the breathing in the room eased to a slow, constant breathing. Pikchu smiled at Ash, pulling up the covers slightly, and then fell asleep. Ash remained awake soon after Pikachu; the darkness helped the boys fall asleep as did the sound of the soft rustling wind right outside a small circular window. The first night had been a night of settling in a night of settling into something new and unfamiliar. Only Ash was used to the ever changing sleep arrangements: Due to his constant traveling, the days spent on the ground around a fire in sleeping bags with his two best Muggle friends: Misty and Brock. The days and nights and meal times spent in PokeMon Centers and from friendly folk. As Ash fell asleep his final thought was: Finally just one place to sleep and go back to in constant.

Ash's eyes fully shut, Pikachu was facing him, sound asleep

The night wore on, but Ash's breathing became rapid: Images flew through his head, he was having a dream:

He was inside, somewhere, a stone bricked wall, and the room was ill lit. He was seeing himself as a child; maybe two or three: A man with black hair stood with his back towards him, a woman with brown red-ish hair stood before the man: Her face, she was trying to push down the look of fright on her face.

"No, Charles! Don't do this! Not with Ash around."

"I have to! I absolutely have to. I'm taking full responsibility! I must help with this! It's happened! I never thought it would! Now, I will await….!" Charles said pushing her aside.

"Charles, please! He's your son, our son!"

"I said no, Delia!"

Charles took off, Ash never saw his face; the door slammed and Ash awoke with startled. He could still hear the soft breeze rustling outside. Everyone was still asleep, Pikachu had remained in the same exact spot as before. The other three boys slept, or seemed to be sleeping soundly, Ash's breathing became less and less rapid. Pikachu opened its eyes and stared at him:

"Pika?" quietly with concern staring into Ash's eyes.

"I'm okay, Pikachu, I just had a bad dream." A barely audible whisper

"Pikachu?"

"Go back to sleep, Pikachu." Ash vaguely smiled at Pikachu who closed its eyes and soon fell back to the eased breathing of sleep. Ash closed his eyes, he fell back to sleep: though the sleep for the next couple of hours had been ragged and fitful.


	7. Chapter 7

After falling back to sleep and waking up again after his dream, Ash gave up on trying to sleep soundly, he lay in bed staring up at the low ceiling and listening to the wind. Finally, the sun had risen he got up leaving the still sleeping Pikachu undisturbed, stretched, then walked to his trunk where he found his robes with the Hufflepuff crest on the left breast and yellow and black diagonally striped ties. The robes had been laid neatly on top of his trunk with the ties directly next to them and a piece of parchment lay on top of the robes. Ash picked up the letter, looked around at the other three trunks and realized they all were set up the same; robes folded neatly, black trousers with ties set next to them all with a letter. He read the letter to himself:

Dear Mr. Ketchum,

Your personal black robes have been magically altered to bore your House crest: The Badger with a yellow background and a black and white badger. Yellow represents wheat and the black represents the soil of the earth. A set of ties have been set forth also with the House colors. All students are to wear his/her magically altered robes with the said House crest and his/her tie to accompany. The ties are to be worn underneath the robes with the white collared shirts. Ties are to be tucked in the robes at all times. Be proud to be a Hufflepuff, take pride in your House, and represent it well.

Sincerely,

Head of Hufflepuff, Professor Pomona Sprout.

Ash put the robes, trousers, and ties onto his bed so he could gain access into his trunk where he pulled out his white collared shirts and his green, fingerless gloves; he quickly changed into his robes. The robes went down to his ankles: he realized that the inside of his robe was now a silky yellow the yellow ran down the length of the collar of his robe. After nearly ten minutes of fussing, he finally properly tied his tie around his neck and tucked it into his robe just as he was instructed. Ash looked out the window just as he was tucking in his tie looking out over the grass, the sun painted the sky pink, orange, and red. The risen sun beautified the dorm; he heard the ruffling of sheets and blankets and looked back to see Ernie stir, rub his eyes, and then look at him. He pushed off his covers, quickly made his bed, walked over to his trunk.

"What's this?" Ernie asked, picking up the letter off of his robes.

"It's a letter from Professor Pomona Sprout." Ash said, turning his attention back to the window, then back again at Ernie. "It explains Hufflepuff briefly and tells about our uniform."

"I think she teaches Herbology so she'll be teaching us those lessons."

Justin had quietly arisen listening to the conversation about the letter he, too, was now holding in his hand. Zacharias had woken up as well, throwing off his covers, and roughly making his bed. In other words, he just threw the covers so they weren't touching the ground.

"Good morning, everyone." He said almost uninterested.

After roughly fifteen minutes everyone had fully dressed into their school robes and headed down together, Pikachu had woken up and followed at the tail of Ash's feet. As they walked up the stairs to The Great Hall: Ash couldn't decide if he should tell Ernie about his dream; yet, he didn't want anyone else in the dorm to hear him; at least not yet. There was this closeness Ash felt with Ernie; something he didn't quite understand. It seemed like Ernie had been a big piece of what was missing from Ash's life. A big piece Ash hadn't really realized, a piece, at least, he didn't really put much thought into. Once they had entered The Great Hall muttered chatter filled the air. They made their way to the Hufflepuff table, Ash saw Harry and Ron in passing and gave them a wave which they returned. Arriving at the Hufflepuff table, they're delighted to see breakfast: Sausage, eggs, bacon, milk, tea, pancakes, and some plates that Ash has never in his life seen before. They take a seat, mostly all together: Justin smiles at Ash and Ernie as he starts to pile food onto his plate. Zacharias doesn't say much, but instead talks to the boy sitting to his left. Ash piles food onto his plate, then waiting for Ernie to finish piling food on his, gets his attention.

"I had a dream about a man I think may be my dad." Ash whispers to Erine with a glance from Justin who can't hear the conversation and decides on his better part not to butt in.

"What do you mean?" Ernie asks, a piece of bacon in his hand.

"I saw myself as two or three years old, there was this man I only saw the back of his head but he had black hair sticking out in all directions just like mine. I saw my mom, she looked distraught. She said something about, he's your son, our son. She was talking about me, he had told her, no, about something. He kept saying he had to take responsibility now that it has happened, and he never thought it would. It was basically along the lines of that." Ash said shoveling some eggs into his mouth and taking a drink of milk. "I don't understand, t here's something about my dad, and I don't think it was good. My mom told me he took off to become a Pokemon Master, but I don't think that is true. I think he's doing something else. Something bad."

"Do you think we should try to figure everything out? Try to figure out why my parents and why your mom is so quiet about it all? I mean, it seems like people know something about your life, in which you don't." Ernie said, pushing back his plate; all the food nearly eaten. "Well, it looks like be best get to our first lesson of Charms."

Justin looked over at the two, decided that they were done with their conversation, and before they got up:

"Can I walk with you guys to Charms?" Justin asked

"Of course." They both said at the same time.

They seem to walk in quiet trying to find the Charms classroom, up a spiral staircase to the third floor. They walked into the class, where three rows of desk tables were set up, facing a desk, a cushy high chair sat behind the desk. The table desks fit three people to each; there were three tables set across and four tables deep. Ash, Ernie, and Justin took a seat at the middle table.

The lot said nothing, when a small man came through the door behind the chair, a door that Ash hadn't noticed. The man had glasses, an upturned nose, and thinning hair. He clambered to the cushioned chair sat there reading a piece of parchment then got down from the chair and to a podium further in front of the desk; where he stood on a pile of books.

"Hello, I am Professor Flitwick. I have been teaching Charms for years and years. Today, we shall just go through basic wand movements and our next lesson; we will be learning a basic charm. Of course, as the term progresses we will be moving onto my difficult and complicated charms. Now please, if you haven't already, take out your wands."

There had been some rustling of bags of students retrieving their wands, the students who already had their wands out picked them up from the top of the desk in which they had set it on.

"Now, give your wand a gentle flick. As you did once you received your wand. Please do get a good feel of your wand."

The class gently flicked their wands, each student seemed to be getting better and better at flicking their wands. More control instead of random and forceful. Students squealed in delight.

"Now do a figure eight, please." Professor Flitwick said. " I know this all seems mundane but it is essential to proper wand work."

Ash sloppily gave his first couple of figure eights, Justin got it perfectly on his third try, while Ernie somehow managed to get it on his first. After four tries, Ash finally had perfect figure eight with his wand.

"Oh bravo!" Professor Flitwick said directed towards Ernie. Who in the process had successfully completed five in a row of perfect figure eights. Ash gave a bright smile at Ernie, while Justin gave a pat on his back. The bell rang signaling the next class, after the boys had packed their things; the headed straight down to the dungeons to attend their first Potions lesson.

The classroom was cold and dank, the room had soft lighting to it .Books shelves stood on either side before the large desks. In front of the room sat a giant open book and a wooden table behind it. As the tables in Charms, they fit three students each, but more comfortably. The desk tables were four across and six deep, Ash led Ernie and Justin to near the middle. Third table in from the back and the desk to the right, the third desk from the right, so this left a table to their right still open. As students filtered in finding an empty desk.

Ash took his seat on the aisle, as students found their seats, a familiar voice echoed through Ash's ears.

"Fancy we see each other here in our first lesson."

Ash looked to the left of him, sitting on the aisle seat of the table directly across was Draco Malfoy, and his blond hair is disheveled going in every direction.

"Yeah," Ash said. "Nice to see you for more than a few seconds."

"This is Crabbe and Goyle." Draco said jabbing his thumb in to the two boys behind him.

"Oh, well, hi." He said looking at the two. Crabbe inclined his head while Goyle gave a quick smile in acknowledgement.

"A Hufflepuff, huh?" Draco said staring at the two boys sitting next to him.

"Yeah. Well, since you introduced your friends I'll introduce mine. This is Ernie in the middle and Justin right next to him." Ash said.

Draco smirked at them "Well, I usually wouldn't make too many friends with Hufflepuffs, Ash, but I guess you're an exception. There's something about you I feel connects the two of us."

"What do you feel connects the two of us?" Ash asks promptly.

" I don't know. Maybe something about our bloodline?" Draco said running his fingers through his hair.

"Bloodline? What do you mean?"

"I mean, I think we're both pure." Draco said staring directly at Ash.

"Well, I don't know if my dad…"

"Your dad? I've heard he is a wizard!" Draco scoffed.

"You didn't say anything in Madam Malkin's when I was talking…"

But a man with greasy shoulder length hair and a crooked nose walked in, he walked in between the desks, his robes were flowing.

"I am Professor Snape." He begun. "I will be teaching you children how to make Potions. You will not be in need of your wands." He addressed the entire class, as he noticed some students pulling out their wands, or already set upon their desk. "There will be no foolish wand waving or incantations in my classroom, understood?" Professor Snape emphasized the word, understood, this had a cool and cold tone to it. It gave shivers down Ash's spine, but Professor Snape looked directly at him, lowering his head for he flicked his eyes up to look at Ash. He gave a slight almost intoned smile. Ash subconsciously scratched his neck.

"Books out, please." Professor Snape said snapping away his attention from Ash.

The students pulled out their copies of Magical Drafts and Potions, sitting the heavy book on top of their desks.

"Turn to page two, please. Read until page ten. This will give you the basics of the proper way to brew potions. As with all your classes, it is the first day of your first year. It is mundane, just like al your classes have been and will continue to be. Please, read in silence."

"Ash!" A high and quiet whisper came from Draco.

"What?" Ash asked patiently and quietly.

"I want to know what connects the two of us. Plus, your friend Ernie there, he may have some connection too. I think maybe Justin does a little, but not much. Although he'll definitely help."

"Help in what?" Justin asked

"You three need to meet me later on tonight. Right after dinner then maybe we can figure something out." Draco said.

"Read, please." Professor Snape said.

Everyone went about reading their books, the dry material was interesting, but it was still dry reading material. The bell rang and people filed into The Great Hall for lunch.

"I can get used to this." Ash said, putting his right hand on the back of his head and smiling brightly. ""I mean, all of this food."

"What do you suppose Draco wants?" Ernie asked.

Justin shrugged his shoulders, Ash shrugged his as well as Justin did.

"I don't know. He seem to think there's this deep connection in between all of us. Especially between him and me." Ash said uncertainly.

They sat down to some deli meats, bread, and butter. Some chicken and a salad. Lunch was definitely the light meal. Ash served himself some tea, made himself a sandwich, and ate in quite. He kept thinking what Draco wanted to talk to him so badly, but couldn't inside the classroom. Was it for fear of someone else over hearing them? Or was it something to do with his father?


	8. Chapter 8

An artificial smile greeted Ash in the halls of Hogwarts, Pikachu had finally returned from the room it had bolted off to before breakfast it stood on Ash's shoulder. Gary Oak stood before him artificial smile and all.

"How are you, Ash? Been catching some good Pokemon while we were out there?" Gary's tone was nothing but smug. "I bet I've caught more than you. I mean, given the fact that you're a terrible trainer and all. You even released some Pokemon?" Gary scoffs. "Explains why you're a Hufflepuff. Now, since I wasn't able to catch you in Potions because that ratty Draco boy was talking to you. I'll say it here and now: you're not going to be any better of a wizard than you are a Pokemon Trainer. I'm the better Trainer and I will be the better wizard: Count. On. It."

"Shut up, Gary!" Anger boiled up in Ash's chest. "I'm sick and tired of your always saying you're better! It's the only thing you have to do in your life! Why don't you just leave me alone?" Ash said, shaking with anger, his lip quivered.

"PIKA! PIKA! PIKACHU!" Pikachu glared at Gary "Pikachu!" Pikachu attempted to do Thunderbolt, but failed, it tried again and fell down in exhaustion. Ash quickly put out his hands barely catching Pikachu.

"Even your Pokemon are useless!" Gary retorted.

"Dumb just like you. You're all Gary has said." A voice. A boy with light brown hair said, as he approached Gary, coming to a halt just behind him. "I'm Stephan Burstrode. The brother of Millicent."

But Ash wasn't paying attention, in fact, he was completely ignoring the two in front of him. They stared at him, trying every way to gain back his attention, but nothing worked. Instead, they decided to walk off to their next lesson instead.

"Pikachu? What's wrong?" Ash stared down into Pikachu's eyes, it returned a tired and almost sad and defeated look. "How come you can't use any of your attacks here?"

"Pikakaka." Pikachu said.

"Yeah, you're probably right. It may be the magic surrounding the Castle." Ash said in more relief than he actually felt. "Do you need to go get some medical help?"

"Pika."

"Are you sure?" Ash said bring Pikachu closer to his face.

"Pikachu. Pika. Pika. Chu." Pikachu smiled at Ash.

"Okay." Ash said, putting Pikachu into his robes. "I'm going to take you down to my bed so you can rest and then go to my next lesson."

Ash walked quickly, snuggling Pikachu, as soon as he arrived into his dorm he gently placed Pikachu onto his bed, who smiled at him and slowly fell asleep. Satisfied with Pikachu's comfort he left to his next lesson. This lesson wasn't on the itinerary, more of a class on proper trainer and care of Pokemon. The courtesy of Pokemon Tech the door says. Ash takes a piece of parchment out of the inside pocket of his robe:

For the Pokemon Trainers of Wizard blood,

By the courtesy of Pokemon Technical, Hogwarts is proud to provide and present the combination of The Proper Care and Proper Training of Pokemon combined with the Proper Path on Becoming a Pokemon Trainer."

The letter had been short and to the point, Ash pushed open the door the classroom was bright, quite large in fact; a makeshift Pokemon Center had been set up. A small amount of desks had been set up, four tables, two across and two deep.

"Waaahhhh!" Ash said as soon as he spotted Gary sitting at the table nearest to the door. He was sitting with a girl from Slytherin; Stephan must've gone to his lesson or break or something. Either way, Ash didn't care for Stephan only the fact that Gary was sitting very close to him.

"You again?" Ash said sternly staring into Gary's eyes.

"Oh great, don't sit at the desk next to me or in front of me." He said the girl next to him sniggered.

"Oh Gary! You're so funny! Such an excellent person." The girl said sincerely.

"Is she another one of your cheerleaders?" Ash asked.

"At least he has fans. People that are by his side no matter what!" The girl retorted.

"I had close friends for that: Misty and Brock and that is all that matter." Ash said walking to the desk table furthest away from Gary and the Slytherin girl. On seat had already been taken, he sat in the empty seat acknowledging the blonde, eccentric looking Ravenclaw girl sitting next to him.

"Aren't you Luna Lovegood?!" Ash asked

"Yes." Luna replied.

"I didn't know you were a Pokemon trainer!" Ash said.

"Obviously. Yeah, I like grass and bird type Pokemon. Rattata, Pidgey, Spearow, Farfetche'd."

An older woman walked into the classroom, her robes displayed the Pokemon Master symbol on the left breast; just as the House crests were displayed. Nurse Joy appeared by her side as well, she smiled at Ash and waved to him. As they approached the front of the classroom, the professor opened up her robes, and pulled out four Poke Balls. She placed them on a cushion set on the table in front of the classroom and then turned to class.

"Hello, Pokemon Trainers, witches and wizards. I am very happy to have accepted such a great opportunity presented to me by Professor Dumbledore. The chance to train you with Pokemon and the chance for you to learn more about bettering yourself as a Pokemon trainer on your way to become a Pokemon Master. At the same time, in your other classes training on becoming proper and better wizard and witches. Hogwarts really does have it all." She said with a huge smile on her face looking at each and every face.

"But before I get too off track: I am Pokemon Master and Professor Frontier: Just like the most of you, I took off at the age of ten to become a Pokemon Master. My journey as a Pokemon trainer was rough, but just like you, I learned as I went. But here is a piece of information, Pokemon cannot use its powers anywhere inside the castle or on its premises, but in this classroom it can use its powers. By the binding of spellwork; your personal Pokemon brought to Hogwarts with you can train here. It can also be treated by Sun City's Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy waved at everyone making brief eye contact with Ash.

"Don't worry, one of my cousin's is in charge of Sun City's Pokemon Center. I am more than happy to take care of your injured or sick Pokemon. Just bring them to this classroom at any time."

Ash raised his hand as Nurse Joy from Sun City finished her explanation.

"You." Professor Frontier pointed at Ash.

"My Pikachu tried to use Thunderbolt in the hallways…"

"Yeah, it tried to use it on me." Gary piped up.

"But it fell into my arms exhausted since it couldn't use any moves. Now I know why but will Pikachu be okay? I put Pikachu in my bed in my dorm to sleep. Should I bring it down to Nurse Joy?"

"No, you don't have to. Pikachu is just tired from overexertion. You're on the right path to the proper care of Pokemon. First, you took your Pikachu to rest and second, you asked exactly what you should do." Professor Frontier answered. "And your name is?"

"Ash Ketchum." He replied to her.

"Oh. Well. You'd be a fantastic Pokemon trainer. Unlike that fath…"

Ash perked up even more than he already was.

"Were you going to say something about my father? For more than at least eight years, I knew nothing of my father and since I've come here people keep beating around the bush about my dad!" Ash said anger rising in his chest. "I don't understand why no one will tell me anything!"

Nurse Joy walked over to the makeshift Pokemon Center and started setting medical supplies up, since this was the first day of class, not everything had been set up. She distracted herself by properly setting up the place.

"I'm afraid he's well…he's involved with…with. No. You'll figure it out." Professor Frontier said.

"Professor!" Ash said slamming his hands against the desk,, pushing his chair back it tipped nearly falling. Luna gave a start and reached her hand up, her fingers gripping on his upper arm, pulling him back down in an attempt to get him to sit down. Ash did sit down.

"Why is everyone keeping these secrets from me!?" A deep breath. Calmer now. "Professor Frontier, I am sorry for the outburst but why can't anyone tell me? I'm constantly being kept in the dark about this."

Ash noticed the flinch of Professor at the word dark, he narrowed his eyes, his nose flared, and his mouth twitched at this. "Is my dad involved in Dark Magic?" Ash asked her.

She ignored this question and picked up her Pokemon:GO Farfetche'd a Pokemon came out of the Poke Ball, a bird with a leak in its mouth.

"This is a Farfetche'd: It's a rare Pokemon, mainly due to the fact that people keep killing it to eat it. They say it's best with leaks; the thing it always carries in its beak. Farfetche'd is a duck type Pokemon…"

"She's like a human Dexter." Ash said to Luna.

"Fury attack, peck, fly…" Professor Frontier said holding up Farfetche'd. "Now, with a rough start to the class…"

Gary chuckled and looked at Ash who ignored him.

"We must be moving on…since you all went to your other few lessons before this or breaks. Now, you will be going back to The Great Hall to enjoy dinner." Professor Frontier said.

The students hadn't taken anything out of their bags, Ash picked up his green backpack and shouldered it. He waited for Luna who had dropped her bag then picked it up and they left together walking to The Great Hall. Luna walked over to the Ravenclaw table as and sat down, Ash waved her a goodbye with a smile. He took his seat right next to Ernie.

"Hey Ash." He said pouring himself some tea.

"Hi Ash" Justin said

"I just had this lesson with Professor Frontier that is for Pokemon Trainers." Ash looked at Ernie who had a confused look on his about his face.

"I didn't even know they had that class." He responded.

"Well, yeah, but she said something about my dad again. But she flinched at when I burst out saying how everyone was keeping me in the dark. I mean that she flinched at the word dark…then when I asked her if my Dad had been involved in Dark Magic; she completely ignored the question. I think I'm getting closer…" Ash had determination in his eyes.

"You know who you should ask?" Ernie said taking a bite of pork. "Hermione. I mean, maybe she could find him in a book or something. I always see her reading so maybe she could help you."

"Oh. Well, I guess I can ask her when we go to class tomorrow. He poured row." Ash said. "But I'm starving right now so I'll eat and let it wait. Not like it hasn't waited long enough already." Ash said uncertainly scooping up pork onto his plate and putting cubed tomatoes on top of it.

"It's funny that I haven't even know I've been a wizard that long and all of this stuff is rushing towards me." Ash said his mouth full of food to where he was barely legible to Ernie's ears. "I mean, I guess I know what general direction to go. I think I got this sort of indication from Professor Frontier that I should lean towards Dark Magic to find out the true identity of my dad."

The main courses disappeared from in front of them as the desserts appeared, looking ever so luscious to the eyes of Ash.

"Oh great! Desserts!" Ash said.

Ernie watched Ash feverishly taking scooping up ice cream and taking a large piece of pie, some éclairs onto his plate and a bowl for the ice cream.

"You're going to make yourself sick off of all those sweets." Ernie said smirking.

Again, Justin had stayed out of this conversation until Ash gave a little shove to Justin's shoulder and explained everything that had happened with him and why all the secret chatter has happened. Justin was happy to become more involved into the lives of Ash and Ernie; even though it didn't take that long to do so.

The desserts had gone and everyone had walked off to their Common Rooms, once Ash, Ernie, and Justin got to their Common Room they relaxed by chairs near the fireplace. Since they didn't have any homework they talking about the classes that day and the possibilities with Ash's father meddling in Dark Magic. Only they need more information, they needed, Ash needed actual proof that his father was mixing with Dark Magic. He needs to make sure, to find out this information and thhat day seemed to want to start tomorrow with a very important question to Hermione Granger.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: TRIGGER WARNING: There will be torture in future chapters; just not this one. I am giving a warning here and now. I will renew the warning once the chapter(s) come to be.**

"Wake up, Ash." Ernie is shaking Ash on the shoulder. Justin is standing behind Ernie, yawning and stretching.

"Ash, we have to go meet Malfoy. He sent me a letter to meet him in the Astronomy Tower."

Ash gets up out of bed, grabbing his backpack, leaving his shirt vest on the trunk.

"Pika."

"No, Pikachu. It's better if you stay here."

"Pikachu!"

Ash gave in to Pikachu, Ash wore his black undershirt and pajama pants, and he picked up and shouldered his green backpack. Pikachu walked towards the door, Ash closed the door but it did not close properly. Pikachu had run back into the room on all fours stopping the door from closing. It ran straight to the trunk, opened it, went inside then came out with a bowl of berries.

"Come on, Pikachu." Ash said in a whisper

"PIKACHU!"

"Pikachu! Keep your voice down you're going to wake Zacharias" Ash said in a quick whisper.

"Chu"

Ash is holding the door open, Pikachu runs out on all fours, the bowl of berries in its mouth. Ash closes the door after Pikachu runs past him. The lot walk up the stairs towards The Great Hall, Ash's heart beat a little faster; the fear of being caught, after their first day, didn't need to happen. Pikachu's heart was mostly likely the calmest, walking beside Ash and eating berries.

Finally, they arrived all the way up to the Astronomy Tower: The fact they avoided any daring student wandering the halls let alone any type of authority was the odd man out to them but all the while had brought them great relief. Ash's heart skipped at the thought of Draco not being there at all. When they pushed the door open Malfoy was sitting on the ground all by his lonesome. Once they came in Draco nodded his head in acknowledgement. He walked over to meet the group in the middle, as they met, Draco took a couple steps backwards then sat back down.

Pikachu had finished the bowl of berries, looked into it, then threw it to the side; it landed with a clatter, spinning all the while. Once the bowl had settled Pikachu looked up at Ash, whose expression was not happy or approving. The boys had sat down in a small circle.

"Pikachu don't do that again. Pick up the bowl so no one knows that people have been in here."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu glared up at Ash then went and picked up the bowl. Ran on all four legs with the bowl in between its mouth. Pikachu ran in between Ash and Draco running directly to Ash's backpack. Pikachu set the bowl down opened the zipper of the backpack, shoved it inside, and half zipped it back up. Walked into Ash's Indian style crossed legs.

"Impressive." Draco said.

"Pikachu is pretty self-efficient. Sometimes a pain but I love my Pikachu." Ash said.

Pikachu glared at Ash then settled down into his lap, noticed everyone was watching it, ignored this and feel asleep.

"Well." Draco hesitated. He looked up at the other three boys, making eye contact with each one, who were staring back at him, waiting for him to say something further.

"Well." Draco repeated. "I think we all may be connected by Death Eaters."

The looks of horror on Justin and Ernie's faces, but look of confusion cascaded Ash's face.

"How does this relate to me?" Justin asked. "Neither of my parents are Death Eaters."

"Just because your parents weren't Death Eaters, it doesn't mean the possibility that anyone in your family were or are Death Eaters. They're of your blood, whether you had met them or not or they died even before you were born. My father is a Death Eater and he has been even before I was born. My mother fully and completely supports this. When the two went to Hogwarts, they courted one another, but they quickly had fallen out, they were both in Slytherin; I now carry the touch onward in this House. The both of them dabbled in Dark Magic while at school; it wasn't until after they had left Hogwarts when they fully joined the Dark Lord. They fell back together again falling in love; it had been sparked, rekindled and developed into a full raging fire. A few years later I came to be. In fact, shortly after I had been born my mother became and still is a Death Eater." Draco finished scratching an itch under his right eye. The intelligence of Malfoy is seemingly beyond his eleven years of his life.

Justin didn't say anything, he and Ernie had just gawked at Draco; Ash narrowed his eyes at him then completed it with a confused look on his face. Ernie saw this looked around and then back at Ash, who looked at him still with the confused look on his face. He moved slightly, the weight of Pikachu was starting to make his legs fall asleep, moving even more slightly Pikachu woke up then fell back to sleep.

"The Dark Lord completely believed in pure bloods, he would go as far as killing Muggle Borns and Half-Bloods within the Wizarding World. Voldemort…He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named…" Ernie shuttered at saying his name. "Didn't care for his followers, it was arcane to some but he didn't really care for his followers. But of course, he still has his most loyal followers, who no matter what will follow by his side. To give benefit of the doubt, if he finds a follower who had been loyal enough and they do something wrong or whichever; he will personally destroy them. If another Death Eater does the same, but hadn't been as loyal, hadn't come directly when he called to them. Someone who had disobeyed him he'd have someone else destroy them by his orders."

"Well, does this have anything to do with my dad?" Ash asked

"Have you ever wondered why Harry Potter is so damn popular? Why people are constantly fawning over him? But not necessarily everyone had fawned over him; in fact, some people could really care even less for him." Draco said, ignoring Ash's question.

Ash nodded wanting for him to go on about the life of Harry Potter.

"When Harry was a year old, the Dark Lord stepped into his parents: Lily and James' house, Dark Magic was deployed, the Killing Curse, it killed both of Harry's parents. He killed James first then moved onto Lily, who was ferociously protecting the one year old Harry. Both of his parents died in the attack but he did not. They say that is exactly where his lightning bolt shaped scar had come from." Draco finished.

"Oh wow," Ash's eyes widened. "Do they know why this man had killed Lily and James?"

"To this day they do not know." Justin said.

Ash was quiet for a few seconds, then licked his teeth, he looked down at the still sleeping Pikachu and pet it then looked back up.

"But what about my dad. Is he a follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"It is a strong possibility. I really do believe he at least dabbled in Dark Magic; deeper than most that would make people possibly believe or completely believe that he is a Death Eater. I believe he is still running around somewhere still alive. Waiting for The Dark Lord to reappear who so called died when he had attacked the Potters and Harry survived. The survival of Harry had what is believed to have killed him." Draco said.

"My mom had told me that he had left to become a Pokemon Master and it had taken him a little longer. Moreover, he had started later in life to become a Pokemon Master because something had come up. I never knew I was of wizard blood until Pidgeotto delivered the letter to me."

"It is a possibility that the Imperius Curse had been set upon her not to…" Draco had been interrupted, a scraping outside the door broke through the door. The door rattled, someone had pulled it, but Ernie had locked the door being the last one in. Their hearts thumped faster and faster in their chests. Draco and Justin stood up, backing further into the room. Ernie raised his shoulders like a cat raising her hackles in defense of her kittens. Ash jumped up onto his knees, Pikachu falling off with a thud onto the floor.

"Pi." Pikachu said sleepily

"Sorry Pikachu, but you have to be quite. We all need to be quiet." Ash said picking Pikachu up and putting it close to his chest. His legs tingled with the sensation of blood rushing through the constricted veins from Pikachu's weight.

Five minutes had passed, it had seemed like an eternity, but there had been no more rattle on the door. The entire room had relaxed, they all sat back down, but didn't say anything for a while. Once they all had completely and finally relaxed.

"I believe we'll be learning about the Imperius Curse throughout our course here at Hogwarts, but we ought to get going. It's well into the night and we still have lessons in the morning; we best get some sleep. It was a close call, it must have been the care taker Mr. Filch. We need to figure out when we are able to meet again, though." Draco said looking at every one of them. "But we'll have to figure that out later on and not at this moment. I can send a letter to the three of you again or just Ash or one of you. Given you're in the same House."

"Just send one. We're all in the same dorm so it'd be a lot more convenient if you only sent one to the lot of us." Ernie said.

Ash set the now awake, but sleepy Pikachu down on the ground, shoulder his backpack and then picked up Pikachu.

"I'll see all of your later. I better be getting back to the Slytherin Common Room and back to bed." Draco said, and just like that Malfoy had left out the door as quickly as a blink of an eye.

"Come on, let's go back to Hufflepuff." Justin suggested. "We have to be extra careful, we seem to be brushing right up against fate. It's lucky that Ernie had locked the door or we'd probably be in a whole heap of trouble and we haven't even been here for a week."

Ernie led the way out of the classroom, let both Justin and Ash walk by him and he closed and locked the door behind him. They quietly and more carefully made their way down to the Hufflepuff Common Room. They heard every sound with it had been real or imaginary, somewhere along the way Pikachu had fallen back to sleep, while cradled comfortably in Ash's arms.

The three boys and Pikachu finally had arrived back into the Hufflepuff Common Room, but they had to stop, took a different way, got lost and then found a detour because they thought someone had been wandering the halls. They weren't going to risk the fact it could have just been their imagination; the fact that the near brush with the door had made them paranoid or if there actually had been someone wandering the halls. Though the whole part of being lost only made the whole lot of them even more anxious then if they had taken the way they had come.

"Let's Fly Pear!" Ash said

The door opened to admit them and they scrabbled in, Ash uncomfortable squashed down on moving on his knees, as he tried not to wake up Pikachu again. He was the first one into the empty Common Room. The fire had completely died, as they had left the fire still had life, small flames licking the air sucking up the oxygen around it. Justin followed as Ernie followed Justin, they all took a deep breath and walked quickly walked back to their dorm. Thankfully, Zacharias was still asleep, they could only hope he was asleep the entire time they had been gone. Neither of them really knew how he'd react if he had awoken and discovered he was the only one still asleep in the room.

The clock above Justin and Zacharias beds read, two forty-five am, they had left at twelve thirty a.m. Once they down on their beds, they got comfortable, laid down this is when they came to the realization how tired they really were. They had to wake up for breakfast and class in a few hours and they need as much sleep as they could get. The light that softly lit the room had been turned off the boys had fallen asleep almost immediately; Ash had set Pikachu against his chest underneath the sheets. It was still a little too warm to be wearing the comforter. Moon light poured into the dorm from the window, the soft rustle of wind was music to their ears. All the worn bodies relaxed, breathing the shallow breath of sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: The updates are slow, sorry. I'll try to get them in faster...but I am soon in the process of moving and then I got caught up watching Fullmetal Alchemist. And my excuse.**

Draco Malfoy's words ran through his head. The lack of information for the first ten years of his life scares him. The words from the previous night hits him as when he fell off the bike he took from Misty. Words buzzed in his ears like the thousands of Beedrills that had chased him. The instant he stood up he felt nauseated. His father a Death Eater? A strong possibility in which Draco had suggested. His father had definitely dabbled in Dark Magic to the point where people thought, where people believed he was a follower of the Dark Lord. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named destroyed by an infant? By the very boy whom he had met when Hagrid took him to The Leaky Cauldron.

The boy, Harry Potter, he had been with when he had met the very boy, Draco Malfoy, who spoon fed him the information about the possible whereabouts of his father. He, Ash Ketchum, had been kept in the dark for so many years; going about life completely ignorant of such information. The path of becoming a Pokemon Master had kept his mind off of it. His main focus was receiving a Pokemon from Professor Oak; to become better than his nephew, Gary Oak, the two who seemed to make rivals from the first day they had met. The realization came full circle; the thought of eating breakfast was out of the question. Draco had mentioned something about an Imperius Curse. What was it exactly? And what did Draco mean that is mother could've been under it?

Once again, Ash had awoken prior to the rest, the meeting last night shined light into darkness; darkness Ash hadn't even realized lurked in his life; avoiding the light at all costs. He knew his father had been missing most of his life, but he didn't realize it would all come crashing down at once. Crashing down like a beautiful chandelier, hanged from a high ceiling, shattering into millions of pieces; the shattering of the chandelier irreversible. Just like his life is becoming, irreversible. It was like walking into a dark forest, taking one turn to only come to the realization that nothing but woods surrounded him. He needed to pick up the pieces; he needed to get out. He absolutely needed to find out the story behind the piece of life missing from him. He needed to feel whole; he needed affirmation. He desperately wanted to tell Misty and Brock about this; he wanted talk about it with his two best Muggle friends. Even if they hadn't believed him, denied the very facts he held in his hands, he knew they would completely support him. They'd pull back their denial the instant he proved it was all worthwhile searching for his father and what he had become.

"Ash" the voice breaks him out of his reverie, Justin is sitting up in his bed. "Are you alright?" he asks out of complete concern.

Ash studies his expression, Justin's face looks nearly scared, and the fear shows in his eyes. There's tension in his face; it's there, Ash can see it, whether Justin intended for him or not.

"I'm fine….I was just going through the words of Malfoy." Ash said, looking straight at Justin. "Why is something wrong?"

"No. I just. I just had the strangest dream, but I cannot remember the details, but I remember in my dream you were in great danger." Justin said.

Ash bit his lip, he didn't know how to respond to Justin's dream of him being in great danger. Zacharias had awoken, but didn't say anything. He either was going to come around and talk to the other three boys or he'd just ignore them for the rest of the term. At the moment, this wasn't either of their concern.

"Let's go down to breakfast," Ernie suggested, who apparently had awoken, dressed into his Hufflepuff robe without their acknowledgement.

"I'm not hungry." Ash said quickly.

"You can't just not eat, Ash, you have to have at least something small in your stomach. Grab a couple pieces of bacon and toast or something." Ernie said, straightening his robe at the shoulders.

"Well, I guess I could just try to eat that." Ash said almost reluctantly.

"Good." Justin said simply, he did not ask why Ash didn't want to eat.

Zacharias had left before them, Pikachu stared up at Ash from his bed, and waiting patiently for him to finish putting on his robe then jumped on his shoulder. The boys made their way up to The Great Hall, just as they arrived, Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder waved good-bye with a smile, then took off down the opposite corridor.

They had entered The Great Hall, the voices around Ash were muffled. Why did he have to keep feeling like this? Feeling so muddled, so confused, he just didn't want this any longer. He absolutely needed to find out. He didn't even notice they had arrived at the Hufflepuff table, Justin promptly put a couple pieces of bacon and toast onto Ash's plate who ate it. His stomach growled for more; he was hungry, but he wouldn't eat any further. Ignoring the pang of hunger in his stomach, like some days during his travels with Brock and Misty; ignoring the hunger was easy. Though, it wasn't as easy as previously, with all the food he's had in the past month before and during Hogwarts.

The food had soon disappeared and the boys had made their way up to Defece Against the Dark Arts. The classroom was a little warm. As with the other classrooms, tables had been turned into desks and fit three per table. Ash, Justin, and Ernie sat in the back of the classroom, where, right to their left Harry, Ron and Hermione sat. Both Harry and Ron seemed to be ignoring Hermione; she had just placed herself next to both Harry and Ron but she didn't make an attempt to talk to either of them. A man with a purple turban stood in front of the classroom, nervous looking, wringing his fingers occasionally as he patiently waited for his class to file in.

"Hey, that's that man that I saw in The Leaky Cauldron. He seemed nervous or something, didn't want to shake my hand." Harry said leaning half way across the aisle to talk to Ash.

"It's Professor Qurriel." Hermione said pushing into their conversation.

"The lot you know." Ron said she ignored this.

As the class settled, the man looked at every student his eyes lingering on Harry for a bit longer than anyone else's face.

"I am P….P…P…Professor Quirrell." He said wringing his hands together then put them to his side. "F…F First I'd like t..t…t…to start off with….with… the question of w…w..what exactly is Defence Against the D..D…Dark Arts."

Just as Professor Quirrell had finished the question, Hermione's arm shot up straight in the air, her chair slightly moving from the force of her raising her hand. Professor Quirrell looked at Hermione frantically waving her hand in the air.

"You, girl." He pointed to Hermione.

"Hermione Granger." She said, Ron looked at Harry mouth crooked then shrugged at Ash. "Defence Against the Dark Arts is the study of protecting oneself from Dark Magic, Dark creatures, and other Charms." She was about to say something else, her mouth opened, then closed it.

"V..v..v..very good Ms. Granger. Ten points t..t..t..to Gryffindor."

The look on her face was smug, she looked at Ron and Harry, as Ron rolled her eyes.

"A miss little know it all." Ash heard say.

"Maybe you should've read the text." She shot back in a whisper.

"Great. Because I really like reading the text before class had even begun." Ron shot back

Ash shrugged his shoulders at Ernie and Justin who had been just listening to the conversation.

"….dark hexes. I've s…s…seen m…m…many things." Professor Quirrell droned on. "We w..w…w..will learn the aspects of Stupefy. A stunning spell, this i…i..is o..o..one of your m..m..most basic skills. It'll l…l...leave one in s...s…stunned state f..f..for a quick get a..a..away. We w..w..won't be d…d..oing the practical t..t..today not the f..f..first day." Professor Qurriell said. "R…r…read the f…f…first chapter of your Defence Against the Dark Arts books." He said.

"All reading this week." Justin piped in with a sigh.

By this time, the class had ended, then saw Hermione half way down the hallway, Harry and Ron were not too far in front of them. He ran up to trying to catch Hermione who seemed upset about something knocking her shoulder into Ron's. But by that time she had gone off somewhere. Ash fell back in between Ernie and Justin and gave a sigh.

"Well. So much for asking her about if she knew anything about my dad or if she could help search it up. She does seem to know a lot but that seems to be with schoolwork. So, we'll have to eventually see if she is able to know all the events that happened outside of this school with students who used to come here. I have a feeling, though, that she may know or be able to search it up" Ash said as they headed to Transfiguration.

Upon entering the classroom, which nearly looked the same as the others, a table sat facing the classroom directly in front of the room. But there hadn't been any professor in sight, just a cat sitting on the table. As they entered, someone bumped hard into Ash.

"Opps, sorry, I guess I didn't see you there." Gary said with that one Slytherin girl following close behind him, smirking and glaring directly at him. Stephan snorted into Ash's face.

Ash's fists shook with anger at his side, when the cat leaping off the table caught his attention, then turned into Professor McGonagall.

"Sit down, Mr. Ketchum. Do not antagonize Mr. Oak any further." She said

"But I didn't….he ran into…"

"I said sit down, Mr. Ketchum, have a seat and leave it alone. Ten points from Slytherin for the three Slytherins antagonizing a student. Five points from Hufflepuff for the thought of retaliation and arguing with a professor. You're all lucky," She directed this towards Gary's group "That I didn't take five points each. Now, now, Mr. Ketchum's does seem more severe than yours."

Ash walked up a couple tables and and took the aisle seat that Ernie and Justin had left open for him directly across Malfoy sat with Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy leaned across the aisle, just as Professor McGonagall was quickly organizing her things for the lesson.

"I don't like him anymore than you do." Draco said to him.

"Well, you haven't known him since you were a little kid. He's been my enemy since." Ash said through gritted teeth, glaring at Draco. "So you only know the surface of him."

"Oh….probably should let him calm down a little." Justin said.

"I figured." Draco said taking a deep breath. "Maybe Crabbe and Goyle could help with him in the future." He suggested turning his attention up to a now speaking Professor McGonagall.

"Transfiguration is the complete change of objects. Such as a quill into a needle. We will start out small and as the term goes on we will move on to more advance transfiguration. As the years go on in your Hogwarts career, you will continue learn more advance transfiguration. More advance such as tea cups into rats. The transfiguration of living things is far advanced and I look forward to training you in this subject." Professor McGonagall finished with a smile.

Draco raised his hand impatiently, from the instant time he threw his arm in the air, he was waving it around.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" She said looking at him almost disapprovingly.

"Are we going to learn how to transfigure people into ugly creatures?" Draco asked, Crabbe and Goyle giggling.

"No, Mr. Malfoy. We will not be learning how to transfigure people into ugly creatures. Transfiguration is not meant to harm people in anywhere. Whether it's physically or emotionally."

"Quite disappointing." Malfoy said. "But I do look forward to your lesson."

She narrowed her eyes at him, but decided not to take any points from Slytherin.

Draco looked over to Ash, whose cheeks were slightly puffed out to prevent his self from laughing.

"You know, sometimes you don't make a very good Hufflepuff." Draco said to him.

"Why?" Ash asked, his cheeks deflating.

"Because that wasn't really too nice. Cunning, yes. But you're supposed to be all sweet and all." Draco responded.

"I don't think have to be sweet all the time." Ash replied. "Right?" Looking at Justin and Ernie.

"I guess," They both said at the same time.

Professor McGonagall had her back to the classroom, flicking her wand at the chalk board, as it wrote down "Transfiguration: The Basics." It told them, yet again, to read their textbook. The first chapter, the basics of Transfiguration.

"As, I'm sure, with your other lessons we will get into the more practical aspects in later lessons. Right now, as you read, you'll learn what you need in order to perform with the practical aspects." She explained to them, she was now facing the class.

As they were leaving the classroom, Ash looked for Hermione in the hopes that he'd be able to talk to her, but there was no luck. She was nowhere to be seen, even if he did see some Gryffindor robes amongst the crowds of students going down to The Great Hall.

"I'm starving." Ash said

"Maybe because you didn't eat very much this morning." Ernie said.

"Well," Ash stalled, putting his hand behind his head. "I…I feel better. So that is good. I mean, I'll learn about my dad as the time comes."

"Yes, you will." Justin said calmly.

Once they arrived in the Hall, Ash made straight for the table, not even looking for Hermione. But Justin had kept a look out for her, she was nowhere to be found.

"I don't see Hermione at the Gryffindor table." Justin said.

"Maybe she decided to skip lunch and go to the library to study." Ernie suggested.

"I guess so, but a bad feeling is creeping up on me." Justin replied.

Ash was scooping food onto his plate and consuming it quickly then finally he had slowed down his eating pace.

"Since we don't have too many classes, which is weird, I'm going to go grab Pikachu and spend the time down at my Pokemon class." Ash said rising up.

Ash found Pikachu and it followed Ash down to the Pokemon classroom, upon entering, the saw a scatter of trainers deep in battles. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder as they trekked into the grass that had been set up. Wild Pokemon roaming around, almost instantly, they ran into a Rattata.

"Are you ready for this, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" nodding its head, jumping down right in front of Rattata.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu charged up, then gave off flashes of electricity hitting the Rattata, which fainted, a critical hit. Ash picked up the Ratatta and took it to Nurse Joy. Something he didn't really need to do, as she had trainers walking around to do just that.

"Here." He said to Nurse Joy. "Pikachu knocked it out in the first attack. My Pikachu is getting better and better."

"Well, thanks Ash." She said as she put Rattata on a bed, connecting some fluids to it and wheeled it behind a curtain. In a matter of minutes, Rattata had been healed back to full health and released back into the grass by Ash, who Nurse Joy was kind of surprised was still standing there.

"I wanted to know how Rattata had been doing. Thanks for letting me release it back into the grass." Ash said.

"Of course." Nurse Joy said. "You could've said more of a stereotypical Pokemon Hufflepuff trainer."

Ash smiled at her. "Well, thanks again for letting my friends and I stay at your Center and for feeding us."

Nurse Joy smiled at him patting his shoulder. "You're welcome. I had the great pleasure of seeing Hagrid again, though."

"Well, I'm going to train Pikachu a little more." Ash said then started to walk away.

"You know you can bring your Pidegotto down, right?" She said after him.

"I'll have to do that!" Ash said turning back around.

Ash had trained Pikachu, happy that Pikachu had gained the experience it need. He was even happier, as Hogwarts had offered a class related to his Pokemon training and especially to the fact that people could train their Pokemon. After they had made the decision in between the two; the fact that they were able to become a better trainer and become a wizard had been the best thing in the world.

Dinner had arrived, but there still had been no sign of Hermione, this time Ash had looked for her.

"Hermione still isn't at the Gryffindor table. I would think she'd be there for dinner since she didn't eat lunch." Ash said looking at Ernie and Justin.

"Yeah, I hope she's okay." Justin said.

"That bad feeling I had at lunch is getting worse." Justin said, forking a piece of meat into his mouth.

As the dinner went on, Justin kept rubbing his arms. "I think I should tell someone" Just as he was about to stand, The Great Hall doors burst open.

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" Professor Quirriell screamed, his face lit up with absolute fear then he fainted.

"The heads of the Houses, please lead your House to their Common Rooms." Albus Dumbledore said

Commotion everywhere, as students stood up freighted and confused. Ash, Ernie, and Justin met up with Ryla and Tyler. They had been led down back to the Hufflepuff Common Room as soon as the count had ceased and every student had been present. Once the students were inside the Common Room, it buzzed with conversation, the air was thick with tension and anxiety.

"Should we have gone to find Hermione?" Ash said.

"I don't know. I really hope she is okay." Justin said. "I had this bad feeling when she went missing. I should have said something before."

"Don't beat yourself up, Justin." Ernie said, as he sat down, sliding down on the wall putting his face into his hands.

Ash sat down next to him, as Ernie did as well, Ash put his hand on the shoulders of Justin. "You're fine, Justin, like Ernie said don't beat yourself up."

It had been one o'clock in the morning when they had finally gone up to their dorm.

"Do you think they got rid of the troll?" The three boys looked around and say Zacharias on his bed.

"I don't know. I think they did it seems like everything is okay, but I can't be sure." Ash said still a little surprised at Zacharias talking.

Sleep fell upon them, Justin was tossing and turning, not being able to sleep very well.

The next morning, the Hall was so calm compared to last night, like a storm and an angry sea then as the day came alive, the sea calm in the sunlight. They had made their way down to The Great Hall, when Ernie tapped Justin on the shoulder.

"There's Hermione!" He said.

"Oh! And she's talking and is very friendly with Ron and Harry. Maybe the saved her." Ash said.

"Yeah!" Justin said. "We could ask them sometime. But it does look like they did save her given their state of friendship right now."

"I'll give her a little time and then ask her if she can help me with research about my dad." Ash said with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

It took a week after the troll to finally connect with Hermione, now Halloween filled the air with the smell of Pumpkin Spice, gingerbread, and decorations of live bats flying overhead in a sky of midnight blue, a full moon in effect of the in The Great Hall, skeletons waltzing around as the students eat. Black and orange streamers laced the pillars, and a giant Jack-0-Lantern sat in the front. A proud Hagrid patted it, a tear in his eye, from his garden the giant pumpkin glowed proudly.

The students filed out from dinner, most of them had gone back to their Common Room, but Hermione had lead Ash, Ernie, and Justin to a silent corner of the library.

"Where's Harry and Ron?" Ash asked the minute they took their seats.

"They're at a Halloween Bash in the Gryffindor Common Room." Hermione said simply without looking up from an old Daily Prophet she had pulled from her bag.

"I found this old Daily Prophet in the Achieves: Madam Pince was very reluctant to let me borrow it. The Prophet is dated December 3, 1988. I was sifting through thousands of papers, nothing had any information about a Charles Ketchum, but I saw this one. It made the front page, so spotting it was easy." Hermione said.

She slid the paper over to Ash, a man with a mask and a hood over his head stared with death into the reader's eyes, shaking his head.

"How do they know that is him?" Ash asked.

"It says in the article that he refused to take off his mask, but some kind of paper identification verified, somehow it was him." Hermione said.

Ash gave a scratch to the side of his head, and as Madam Pince had slowly passed by their table, he dropped his voice to an almost inaudible whispers. Justin and Ernie had to lean in even further; Hermione had read the article through a few times over so she didn't bother straining to hear Ash read the article.

"Charles Ketchum left his infant son and wife to join He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, a passionate follower, the Dark Lord truly trusted Charles Ketchum Ketchum's obsession with the purifying of the Wizarding World lead him down a spiraling dark path of torture amongst Muggle Borns and Half-Bloods, even before he became a Death Eater became so famous that a wide set man hut had been set up, but was disbanded as no leads had appeared. One peculiar trait about Charles Ketchum was, despite his hatred for Muggles, his fascination with Muggle torture. He'd torture his victims both by Muggle ways and by curses, hexes, spells, charms.

"Muggle Born and Half Bloods, blood traitors are the worst kinds of people. We must cleanse the system of such filth. However, the only good thing to come out of the Muggle world is their torturous ways. The way of these people is so violent, so vile, so cruel, so….so_ fascinating_ to me I adopted their violent ways." Charles Ketchum said, with a madding look in his eyes. "I think I'll fair quite well in Azkaban. I'll find a way out, you make sure off that."

Ketchum refused to remove his mask, stating that it would be more malevolent in his photograph.

"This beautifully detailed mask is a sense of my identity, the Death Eaters identity, to show we are united. It gives us the freedom to showcase are abilities without truly being identified. Some may call it cowardly, but we are marked men and women, we will show our faces when time permits and once this happens; everyone better watch out. It'll be a spectacular show, of our courage, of our power and most of all of the Dark Lord. Blood traitors, Half-Bloods, and Muggles will suffer by the almighty Dark Lord and his followers. I refuse to remove my mask for any photograph going public, as it'll ruin such a surprise of my own facial structure."

Ketchum's belief had filled the room with tension, his face was the most sinister, somehow determined. Yet, his determination is not likely to be of any good."

Ash finished reading the article, stunned into silence, the paper slid out of his hands off of the table and onto the floor.

"My father is completely mad." Ash said slowly.

"Ash….well, um, there has to be some kind of connection between your dad…"

"Don't call him that!" Ash snapped tears running down his face. "I don't understand, my mom kept his last name, why?" He forced himself backwards, stood up quickly out of his chair, knocking it over and ran out of the library.

"We have to tell Draco about this." Justin said

"Draco?" Hermione asked "You're friends with that fool?

"Yeah, he's helped us out a lot. He's genuine to us." Ernie said.

"Oh. Alright." Hermione said "Well, I think I'll be off to bed." She left the library quietly leaving Ernie Justin alone.

Ernie and Justin had taken off shortly after Hermione, in the hopes of finding Ash.

"We should've gone after him the instant he left." Ernie said.

They headed for the Common Room, but Ash wasn't there, then they headed up to bed but he wasn't there either. The decision to leave their dorm and Common Room came to be a very good choice. An hour later, they had found Ash in a darkened corner down the corridor of the library entrance.

"You didn't go very far." Justin said "Yet we searched far and wide for you. We thought you may have gone into the Common Room." He kneeled down next to the sitting Ash.

Ernie had sat down next Ash, his knees up with his arms around them his face buried on top of his knees. Ernie looked at Justin, who had planted himself right in front of Ash, then put his hand on Ash's upper back.

"Ash, we're sorry about…..him….there's nothing you can do about it. I mean, at least right now, especially to the fact that he's currently in Azkaban." Ernie said tentatively.

"I don't even know what Azkaban is." Ash replied quietly still making no eye contact with either of the two boys. Yet they know that he's calmed down a great deal.

"It's a prisoner for the worst criminals. It's guarded by Dementors, they suck out the happiness, every happy memory right out of you. Worse than death from what I've heard, but he seemed pretty confident of getting out of that place." Ernie said.

"Hey Ash, let's go down to the Common Room and then get to bed." Justin suggested after a long silence.

"Okay." Ash said, as he slowly got up, but he stumbled. Ernie and Justin had risen before him, each took an arm and led him down to the Common Room.

Another late night called for no one in the Common Room, just what they hoped for. As they had entered Ash seemed to be walking on his own power again, he was followed by Justin with Ernie in the lead.

"I want to sit out here for a bit." Ash said solemnly. "Sit with me, please. Maybe we can talk about it just a little. When I say a little I mean a little."

"We need to tell Draco." Ernie said the instant Ash sat down by the fire place in a cushy chair.

"He deserves the right to know this information. Especially since he is the one whom led us onto the right path." Justin said.

Erne and Justin had sat down in the two other empty chairs by the fireplace, making themselves comfortable.

"Yeah. He does deserve to know all of this. I'm just….I…." Ash's just had swollen up, tears in his eyes welled up. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be crying in front of you."

"No need to apologize." Ernie said. Tears streamed down his face once again.

A few minutes had passed and Ash came to a hiccupping stop of crying. "It's just that…I know one of the reasons why my mom kept this a secret. It was better to tell me that he was on his path of becoming a Pokemon Master. I had been so confident, I wanted to follow in his footsteps, but now that I know the truth I do not want to follow him."

"It isn't necessarily better to lie like that." Justin said, receiving a glare from Ernie. "Draco said something about an Imperious Cruse. It must have something to do with your mom telling you that lie; keeping you in the dark like that. Now, we just need to find out what exactly the Imperious Curse exactly is. Since Draco seems to know what it is, we're going to need to ask him about it."

"Yeah, you're right." Ash said nodding off into sleep.

"We ought to get to our beds." Enrie said rising up and helping Ash up. Ash led the way into their dorm, collapsed onto his bed, and fell into a deep sleep.

"I wonder what Zacharias had thought when we didn't show up to bed on time." Ernie said in a whisper to Justin.

Justin just shrugged his shoulders, pushed back his covers and lay on his back staring out of the bright full moon, Halloween had ceased to exist and November had been born. Ernie laid down looking up at the ceiling, too.

The next day had been Sunday, the three boys had caught up to Draco and told him what Hermione had helped them discover.

"I guess her brains are good for something." He said "But your dad is completely mad, Ash!"

"He isn't my dad!" Ash said staring cold daggers into Draco's eyes.

"No need to get so defensive about. It was an honest mistake." Draco replied.

"We should really figure out how this connects all of us." Ernie said looking over at Justin, who nodded his approval.

"I don't even know where we would start." Ash said.

"We'll have to figure everything out. Maybe there are more Daily Prophets on him." Draco suggested. "We can do the mind numbing research together….and well, if Hermione wants to jump in, then…I guess she can."

Even though Ash was eager to find out further information about his dad, he tried to delay their research even longer. Days went by before they had stepped into the library, finally being forced by all three boys, he had stepped into the library with the proper permission from Madam Pince, and they searched and searched through the old articles. There had been so many, and so little of them, even for the same year that Charles Ketchum and apparently left Ash and his mother. At times, when Ash thought of this, random angry outburst were ill fitted.

"Don't think of that." Draco said. "I know it's difficult, but just don't give any thought to that part. Try to block it out somehow."

"We've searched and searched and have found nothing." Ernie said. "I don't think I can go on any more; I mean, the previous days, the following days have nothing about him at all. We've literally searched through months and months, days and days."

"Why would they not follow up on such a story?" Justin asked.

"I mean, there's no story about him before and very little about him arriving in Azkaban, but that's probably because of those horrible guards." Ernie said.

Without knowing it, dinner had rolled around and all three boys had been starving, as they were walking to The Great Hall, in the corridor a familiar and cheerful voice hit Ash's ears.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu's face had a huge smile and it jumped right into Ash's arms.

"You act like we haven't seen each other for days and days! Instead of just hours, Pikachu!" Ash laughed. A smile across his face so big, so bright, breathed life a dulled day from constant research. Pikachu had been adamant about going into The Great Hall for dinner with the boys.

As they said their good-byes to Draco, they sat down at the Hufflepuff table, where Pikachu jumped onto the table and swiped a bottle of ketchup before a Hufflepuff girl could grab it.

"Hey!" the girl said. "I wanted that!"

Pikachu walked over and was about to squeeze the bottle onto her plate, remembering the massive amount of ketchup onto his food that one day. He placed Pikachu onto the bench next to him. It was completely content licking that ketchup and all.

For now, everything that had torn Ash's world apart seemed to be mended, quite well actually, as the three boys laughed, talked, and joked around. They talked about everything but that. From saying how they wanted to try out for the Quidditch team next year to homework, to professors, they were just living the life of normal Hogwarts students.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Sorry for the delay, I was at a writer's standstill. I hope this satisfies_.

Draco Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, waited for Ash at the door of Transfiguration meeting him as he approached the classroom laughing with Justin and Ernie. There was no smile upon Draco's face, nothing but dead concern. The laughter dissipated from the three boys, their faces turned serious, as Draco had approached them.

"Gary's mother is involved with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Draco whispered this as he came into close proximity.

"How do you know this? Are you sure?" Ash asked.

"Well….I believe she's at least involved in some type of Dark Magic. I heard my father talking about a Thea Oak; he said her son is currently attending Hogwarts. I'm to believe that he was talking about Gary." Draco said.

"I haven't heard Gary talk about the Dark Lord at all. He's just a jerk so far but that doesn't necessarily make him a potential follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Ash tried to reason this with a kid, despite their long time strained relationship, who he's known for years that he wouldn't trek that far.

"If something happens to my dad," Draco continued "I'm the next one in heir to the Dark Lord. Only I don't really know what that means."

"Inside, boys." A cool feminine voice. "The lesson is about to start. Take your seats." Professor McGonagall walked behind them through the threshold of the classroom.

As Ash, Justin, and Ernie took their seats and Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle took theirs at the table next to the three boys in the middle of the classroom; they found that each seat had a mouse in a medium sized padded box. Ash picked up the mouse in front of him, black with a white stripe half way down its back, starting from the top of the head.

"Awww, so cute! You're much smaller than Pikachu," Ash said smiling

"Ketchum. Please do not handle your mouse right now." Professor McGonagall addressed Ash with a stern look.

He put the mouse gently back down into the box, an almost intense tingling reverberated at the back of his head. He shook his head, but the feeling wouldn't go away, looking behind him he saw Gary glaring at him, unflinching. Gary's eyes narrowed just as he had made direct eye contact; Ash briefly glared back at him, but his eyes widened then he looked forwards. Ignoring the still glaring Gary, he looked at McGonagall, who had her mouse held up so that the class could see; the mouse, sniffing her hand, looked up at the class with its black beady eyes, throwing its nose up in the air with nose moving rapidly. Small teeth showing, but this mouse was nothing but curious.

"Today, we will be learning how to turn mice into snuffboxes. Each one of you has a mouse of your own, as you have been successful in the past on smaller and non-animate, non-breathing objects. I am proud to teach you how to transfigure a mouse into a snuffbox." Professor McGonagall held up her wand, pointing it towards the mouse, a bright radiant blue poured out of the tip of her wand. The mouse in her hand turned into a gorgeous, candy apple red, with intricate forest green pattern. The students in the class ooohh'd and ahhh'd, as she returned the box back into its original form of a mouse.

"The students with the prettiest boxes will earn extra points for his or her appointed house. Those students whose boxes have whiskers and or a tail will have points deducted from his or her appointed house, understood?" Professor McGonagall said, putting the mouse back into the padded box.

Ash gave his wand a flick, as he saw McGonagall do so, but the blue light that had emitted from his wand was a light, watered down blue, his mouse turned into a rough looking snuffbox. The edges were snagged and uneven, it also had whiskers.

"Oh. Well, I guess I didn't perform that well." Ash said solemnly.

A flash of brilliant blue emitted from Ernie's wand, is grey and black mouse turned into a handsome fire orange; it almost looked as if it were glowing. A pattern of mice beautifully engraved into the woodwork, a yellow-white color coated the engravings. But Justin's had also been poorly done, though, not as bad as Ash's. At least Justin's didn't have whiskers, Ash turned red as he looked at his two friends, but was thoroughly impressed by Ernie's.

Crabbe and Goyle's both had whiskers and a tail with an ugly mix of colors, Malfoy's was very good, but did not impress as Ernie's did. Ash didn't even look at Gary's or the Slytherin girl's or Stephan's or whoever else had made friends with Gary.

"Oh! My, my! Gorgeously handsome, Mr. MacMillan. Very beautifully done, one of the best I've seen from a first year student in a good long while. Fifty points to Hufflepuff. Gorgeous. Handsome box!" Professor McGonagall's eyes sparkled as the light hit her eyes then she looked over at Ash. "As for you Mr. Ketchum, whiskers will deducted five points, and a not so pretty box will also deduct five points. Ten points total. This also goes for both Crabbe and Goyle, except another five points deducted for a tail and whiskers. Malfoy, rewarded ten points. And as for Mr. Oak, very pretty box, I will reward Slytherin fifteen points."

Ash's jaw tensed, but he still refused to look at Gary's box, as McGonagall made her way back up to the classroom; he could hear Gary talk about him. How he knew he'd be better, how he was always better even at being a Pokemon Trainer. Professor McGonagall could not hear the commentary coming from the Slytherin trio, as she was examining the boxes of other students.

"Ignore it, Ash, they're not worth the time. Don't say anything." Ernie said.

"Listen to him, Ash. I agree with him." Justin chimed in.

"He's a little jerk and I thought I was bad. People have said I was really difficult and snotty; I think Gary has me beat." Malfoy said

"Yeah, he makes us look like little wizards attempting to make insults but being unsuccessful." Crabbe said.

"You know, that offer is still up, we can make him shut up." Goyle said, leaning forward to look past Crabbe and Malfoy.

"No, it's okay." Ash said, his fists clenching at the side.

"Are you sure?" Goyle asked

"Yes, for now." Ash replied.

As the bell sounded releasing the students, everyone had packed their belongings when Professor McGonagall gave out the final words.

"Remember. All students whose box had whiskers and or a tail must read chapter seventeen as homework."

Gary caught up to a fast walking Ash and his friends, with Malfoy his two best friends. Ash had seen Harry, and his main focus was to get to Harry and talk to him about anything. He lost Harry for a second amongst the crowd, but didn't miss the red hair of Ron. He saw them stop, turn their backs slightly towards him, then saw Hermione pop up.

"Har…" Ash said, but Gary grabbed him by the arm.

Crabbe and Goyle, on Malfoy's command sprinted forward drawing Gary off of Ash, he struggled out of their grip. Ash jumped towards Gary, but Justin grabbed him, just in time.

"I found out about your father, Ash." Gary said smirking.

"I don't consider him my father." Ash said coolly.

"Someone that wasn't in your life because he rather have followed the Dark Lord. My, my, I'm not surprised that he did. I mean given your stature and everything." Gary said giving Ash a little push.

By this time, students had gathered around the three groups, watching, even hoping for some sort of magic to go on.

"How does that even make sense?" Ash said angrily his voice raising.

"Oh, well, I mean…I mean that… the respect people have for you..or would have if you actually followed in his footst…"

Gary had been cut off by Professor Qurriell.

"W…w…what h…h..hhave you students g..g…g..gotten into?"

Professor McGonagall came from behind Professor Qurriell, glaring at the students whom had just left her class. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had made their way in front of the crowd looking dumbfounded.

All of you, Mr. Ketchum, MacMillian, Finch-Fletchey, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Oak, Bulstrode and Miss. Dolohov you will all serve detention on Saturday evening with Hagrid. You will be taken into the Forbidden Forest."

A fear flashed across all their faces, even Gary's, but he soon returned his death glare at Ash, who was being restrained by Ernie and Justin.

"I will notify Hagrid of your detentions, as for your appointed houses, twenty points from each student." Professor McGonagall said, leaving, Professor Quirriell at her heel.

This hit Slytherin the hardest, as there had been more a total of six Slytherins and three Hufflepuffs. Harry looked at Ash his eyes wide. Hermione stared daggers at Gary then looked back at Ash, was still staring at Gary.

"Alright, break it up!" She said, coming in between the groups. Malfoy's group had sided themselves with Ash's group; they stood right next to Ash, Ernie, and Justin.

"Little girlie Gryffindor trying to break up a fight." Dolohov said tauntingly.

Hermione's mouth twitched in irritation, in near anger, but she just shuffled off Ash followed by the other five boys.

"I've heard bad things about the Forbidden Forest." Ron said as they walked.

But no one responded to him, Harry looked at Ron and just shrugged his shoulders. "Probably should wait for the storm to completely pass. It's still lighting and thundering, just a little bit." Harry whispered.

Dinner had been magically served onto the tables, all kinds of meats and poultry, even some fish. Mashed potatoes, peas, asparagus, broccoli and other vegetables. The usual tea and pumpkin juice, water, and something called cranberry juice. Something Ash seemed to quite enjoy.

"I'm not looking forward to detention with those three fools." Justin said.

Zacharias had been sitting a person a part from the three and he had inclined his ear, he had seen amongst the crowd, the commotion in the hall.

"You have detention with Oak, Bulstrode, and Dolohov, right?" Zacharias asked.

The three boys didn't hide the surprise on their faces, but Ernie answered to Zacharias question.

"Yes, on Saturday."

"Well, I wish you all good luck. Honestly, I really do." Zacharias said. "I guess I'll go to bed lonely in the dormitory as usual."

"Well, I guess, we didn't think you really minded us being gone." Ash said.

"I do. A little. I guess I just don't know what to say so I just don't" Zacharias said with complete honesty and confession.

"Well, that's alright. You and Jake can tag along with us if you want." Justin said.

"Yeah" Ash and Ernie said simultaneously

Ice cream had arrived on the tables replacing the main courses, Ash's eyes widened as he scooped a mountain of ice cream into his bowl. He ate most of it but did not finish it.

"You're going to make yourself sick off of all that ice cream." Ernie had said.

"Yes, mother." Ash said. They all burst out laughing, even Zacharias did.

As they went into their dormitories, Jake had gone into his and the four boys had gone into theirs. Forgoing their homework for the night, since it wasn't due for the next two days, they fell into their beds talking about their day. One by one, the room fell silent, the sound of easy breathing filled the air. Sleep fell nicely for Ash that night, he had fallen asleep easily and stayed asleep. The bad day had been set in the past.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am in the process of moving so updates are going to be slow. I may not have Internet access once I get into the new place for a bit. But I will keep writing and post those chapters up when time presents itself.**

Hagrid gave a weary smile to Ash, Justin and Ernie, the first three to arrive.

"Hello, Ash. I haven' seen yeh in a while "Another smile, but the look in his eye was disappointment.

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle brought up the rear just a few minutes after, Draco nodded his head at Ash, while Goyle gave a slight wave to the three, Crabbe a quick smile. Tromping down and loudly talking the waiting group could hear them from a distance. Gary, Bulstrode, and Dolohov were laughing.

"….scared out of their wits. That stupid brute is something we should be more scared of." Gary's sneer was heard in his voice, even from a distance. A high female laugh came from Dolohov, she patted Gary on the back.

Hagrid faltered slightly, then went to a smile as the three other Slytherins approached, coming to an intentional slow as they came down the small hill. Ash turned his back towards the group, ignoring their remarks.

"Hurry up, now." Hagrid shouted.

"The lot you know. We could just walk slow." Dolohov said.

"Didn look to me like yeh were walking slow back there. Now, come in fron' of me." Hagrid demanded.

The sudden boom in Hagrid's voice had the three Slytherins pick up their pace right in front of Hagrid. His dog, Fang sat next to him, staring up at Ash panting happily.

"Now, inside the Forest, I have seen silver blood. This is the blood of a unicorn, given the 'mount of blood it's more than just one." Hagrid explained looking at each and everyone one of them in the eye. "There's quite a few of yeh. We can split it up by threes. Since there are nine of yers: Ash, Gary, and Ernie."

"NO!" Ash and Gary shouted at the same time.

"But Hagrid, why do I have to be with Gary?" Ash asked.

"Don' yeh be whining at me." Hagrid said seriously. "We need ter find this unicorn or unicorns; yer all need to get along. Now, I've assigned yeh an' yer all gonna stick with each other."

Ash gave out huff, crossed his arms as did Gary they turned their backs to each other. While Ernie was slightly irritated with Gary.

"We get Fang then." Ash said.

"Be my guest, he's a little cry baby. Alrigh, now, Bulostrode, Justin, and Malfoy. Dolohov, Crabbe, and Goyle. If yer in trouble, send up red sparks with yer wands. I'll go with Justin's group. Dolohov, yeh think yer be able to handle the two boys and yourself?"

Dolohov nodded, as Hagrid handed each group a lantern. "Now as I said red sparks, in due time, we meet right at the edge of the forest. We won' be long, alrigh'?"

Everyone walked into the forest together walking a straight path until they came to two path fork. Hagrid hesitated, then went left, motioning Dolohov's group to follow.

"There's another path up ahead." Hagrid said as he walked the groups further in.

Ash's group took the right hand side of the path, Ash led the group with Ernie right behind him. Gary straggled behind only closing the gap enough so he could see from the lantern up head of him.

"I don't understand why I have to be with you." Gary said, not even trying to hide the irritation in his voice.

"Why don't you just shut the hell up!" Ernie said swinging back to face Gary.

"Why don't you stop being a little bitch?" Gary retorted.

"Shut up." Ash said in a strained quite voice a few ahead of them. "Maybe you two should actually pay attention to what is ahead of us."

A white light was moving in the darkness up ahead, it would momentarily disappear as it was hidden by the trees, the light is moving towards them. Ash freezes, the lantern held straight out in front of him Ernie stops right behind him, Gary lightly runs into Ernie.

"What is that?" Ernie whispers.

Fang hugs Ash's leg, his tail in between his legs, his head down.

"I wish Pikachu were here." Ash said inaudibly.

"Maybe it's one of the other groups?" Gary said.

"Draco?" was the first thing that came to Ash's mind.

"No." The voice responded.

All three jump back, Gary falls down on his butt, Ash nearly drops the lantern. "Harry?" Ash asked.

"Yes, it's me Harry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Harry said, approaching the group.

"How did you get into the forest?" Ash asked immediately.

"I followed you to the edge of the forest then skirted it. Nox." The light on Harry's wand went out, he placed his wand in the inside of his robe.

"How did you know we were going to be going this way?" Gary asked in a suppressed voice.

"Lucky guess. No, I heard your voices and recognized Ernie's and thought yours sounded familiar." Harry answered, direct eye contact with Gary. Gary's eyes narrowed for a brief second then he stared at the ground, his body relaxing.

"Well, I guess you'll be with us. Are you going to come back with us or?" Ash asked.

"No. I can't risk Hagrid seeing me. And I hope everyone here keeps his mouth shut." Harry said. Gary nervously scratched his ear but didn't say anything.

The night is silenced with a brilliant orange light, blinding. The light is coming from just to their right hand side. A burst of heat rushes towards them, there is something set afire, the creature shoots straight up through the trees; leaving some of the leaves smoldering. A small fire catches on a few leaves, but the flame quickly dies out. As they look up through the trees, the creature flaps its wings, some kind of bird.

"I think that was Pokemon." Gary said to Ash.

"I think you're right. What is a Pokemon doing in the Forbidden Forest, though?"

"I don't know. I don't even know what kind of Pokemon that even was."

"Neither do I." Ash shrugs.

"Ahhhhh." Harry throws his hand to his scar, falling down to the ground, his free hand catching his fall, his fingers digging into the soft soil.

"What's happening? What's wrong?" Ernie is frightened. He grabs Harry by the arm helping him up to his feet.

"My scar hurts. It hurts when something bad is around. It doesn't hurt as much anymore, though." Rubbing his forehead he pats Fang on the head. "Follow me."

Ash sides with Harry shedding the path with light, Harry grips Ash's shoulder, again his hand at his forehead. Ash shines the light ahead coming to a stop.

"Ahhhhhh." Harry is nearly in tears the searing pain is so bad. His grab tightens on Ash's shoulder, who bends down in a jerking motion, losing the grip of Harry's hand.

"Ouch!" Ash says, he rotates his arm, his shoulder sore from where Harry had gripped him. Shining the light ahead, close to the ground he notices the light reflecting something. A closer look shows that it is a silver liquid, a trail leading ahead. "Let's follow it.

The boys follow the path, the pain in Harry's head is getting worse, his grunts and deep breathing do not hide that he is in a great deal of pain. Harry readies his wand, as do the others, up against a big tree a beautiful creature lays on the ground. The side has been ripped open, silver flows out steadily. Something hooded is on the ground kneeling beside it. It sees the group, glowing red eyes flint out, like someone turning off a light. Without warning, the hooded figure is gone, red sparks flare into the air from Gary's wand, then from Ernie's, Ash's and Harry's. Harry has some relief as the pain as dulled, faster than expected Hargrid shows up then

"Harry?" Hagrid's voice is filled with nothing but surpise.

"Hi Hagrid. I meant to go back before you came but that obviously didn't happen."

Hagrid gives Harry a stern look, turning his attention to the unicorn laying on the ground. "oh no. no. no. no."

"It looked like there was something drinking its blood." Ash said. Dolohov's group has arrived. Dolohov's, Crabbe's and Goyle's eyes are set wide on the dead unicorn.

The sound of hooves breaks the silence, a rustling through the trees and a half man half horse appears in the now bright light of the combined lanterns. A look of shock spreads on everyone but Hagrid's face.

"Hello, Hagrid." The man says.

"Hello, Fienze. We have a o bit o problem here." Hagrid is pointing to the unicorn. "Ash here, says something was drinking the unicorn's blood."

"That isn't good, Hagrid. But I just wanted to briefly talk to you." Fienze gallops off into the forest.

"Not good?" Ernie asked, but Hagrid is walking, then stops motioning for everyone to follow him.

"It's bes' we go back to the Castle." Hagrid said starting to walk back through the forest. This time, no one protests, they just silently follow Hagrid until they emerge at his hut.

"Better you use the Invisibility Cloak you got for Christmas, Harry." Hagrid said to Harry as the group were a few feet ahead of him.

Ash stops then looks back at Harry and Hagrid, he runs back to talk to Harry. Ernie, Justin, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle wait up for him. "Go ahead. I'll catch up." Ash said motioning for them to go.

"Tell the others I went a different way." Harry said the cloak in his hands. Making sure their backs were turned, he puts on the cloak and quickly disappears.

"Whoa!" Ash balked.

"Shhh, don't tell anyone else about this. Go on. Go catch up with everyone else as you said you would."

Hagrid nods at Ash then heads back into his hut. Ash takes off at a run to catch up to his friends, as Harry waits for then starts to walk towards the Castle as everyone else is nearly there.

The Great Hall and the halls are silent, past midnight, they walk towards their dormitories and straight to bed.

"I like Hagrid's class of the beasts." Justin says ""It's a good thing we had detention with him and not Snape or something"

"Yeah, I like his class too." Ash said dressing into his pajamas, as the rest did too. "It's odd that is started right after Christmas, but I'm happy with the class."

"Yeah." Ash says getting into bed.

"Good night, everyone." Ernie said.

"Good night." Came collectively. Zacharias had been dead asleep when they came in.

Ash looked out the window, rustling trees and grass, when he suddenly perked up.

"What's wrong?" Ernie asked sleepily.

" I thought I saw that Centaur, I think it's called, walk past our window." Ash rubs his eyes. "No. He'd stay in the forest wouldn't he?"

"Probably." Justin said, turning his back towards Ash pulling up the covers.

"Yeah." Ash lays back down turning his back towards the window facing his sleeping Pikachu, but a centaur again, silhouetted by the moon, walks past their window again this time back into the forest.

The next morning after being able to sleep Sunday, they make their way down to The Great Hall for a fairly late breakfast. They weren't the only ones, The Great Hall is full with chatter. Zacharias smiles at them giving them a small wave. Suddenly, Pidgetto appears, dropping a letter onto Ash's plate.

"Oh no. It's a Howler." Ernie said. "Who did you get into trouble by? You better open it."

As Ash opens the letter, it floats right in front of him:

"ASH KETCHUM. YOU DID'T COME HOME FOR CHRISTMAS. YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO YOU BETTER COME BACK HOME FOR SUMMER. WHEN I WAS THERE THEY DIDN'T LET US STAY FOR SUMMER."

"They don't now." Just said.

The letter bursts into flames following to ash right onto Ash's plate, he pushes it back not even touching the food.

"That was my mom. I probably should've written her that I wasn't going to come back for Christmas. She's taking care of my Pidgeot. One of my original six, the others, except Pikachu and my Pidgotto are being taken care by my Professor Oak and my friends: Misty and Brock.

Justin and Ernie look at one another shrugging their shoulders at each other, Ash ignores this, as they have finished off their breakfast they take off outside. They decide to walk towards the edge of The Forbidden Forest sitting down just at its edge.

"Hey." A voice coming from among the trees. This startles the whole lot. Looking around perplexed, they look into the forest, barely able to see Fienze.

"Come a little into the forest, don't worry you won't be seen." Fienze said.

As the boys wearily step a few feet into the forest, they turn their attention to Fienze.

"You're the one that saw that figure drinking the blood of the unicorn, right?" Fienze asks Ash.

"Yes." Ash said.

"This is very bad. Very bad. The drinking of a unicorn's blood keeps on alive, but with it comes a horrible price. A curse life, the moment the blood touches one's lips. It is the price that is paid when taking the life of a pure and defenseless life. The blood will give one life even if they're on the very verge of death but is it more wicked to die or to live the curse life the blood brings?" Fienze asked sincerely. Before they could answer his question he was gone.

After a few seconds of looking around, the boys leave the forest.

"Something is killing unicorns and is keeping itself alive." Ash said. "We need to figure this out. We need to tell Draco and Harry."

"I wonder what this thing is." Justin said steadily. "Moreover, I don't really want to see, but we need to know."

"Definitely." Ernie said. "But I don't know what we can do about it now."

Ash and Justin shrug their shoulders, sitting back down on the grass, talking about their potential of being on the Quidditch team next year.


End file.
